Cheaters
by LeaD
Summary: Heero Yui has the perfect life now. A Steady job,decent friends, and a fiancee who understands him and his old war life. But when he happens to wake up with his fiancee's best friend in the bed next to him, his perfect picture starts to fall apart.
1. The Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sm…

                He sat in his upstairs office steadily working himself to the bone. To his left several stacks of paper were finished, to his right he had no more to complete. For that he was thankful, because he was exhausted. Sliding the last paper on the nearest stack and stood up cracking his neck and stretching his shoulders. He left the office within his home and walk to the bedroom he shared with his fiancée. It was odd not seeing her shoes strung out across the floor with a few article of clothing and such from her early morning rush to find an outfit for work.

"Just five more days…" He mumbled to himself taking off his work clothes. "Fax the papers in before you leave…" He told himself stripping down to his lounge wear. His spandex shorts and his favorite green tank top. By now he had worn in a few holes in the shirt but, he didn't care. He could hear her complaining now.

"_Heero, why don't you just throw away that old shirt? You've had it since you were fifteen for Selene's sake." _ 

"I made no mistake wanting to marry that girl." He gave one of his smirks that only she has seen. He went downstairs and as if someone had been waiting for him to come down the stairs the doorbell rang. He frowned at it lightly before moving to open it. At the door had been his fiancée's best friend… and his ex. Yes, no mistaking that long raven hair but… something was wrong, the girl was crying and her dress had been torn across the chest, it was barely holding onto her body.

"Heero, is Serena home?" She wiped her eyes.

"No, she went to visit her family last week. She won't be back until Friday." He told her flat out and moved so she could come in.  
"Oh…" She whispered looking at him. "Then can I shower and borrow something from her closet. I'll be gone right after." She said panicked.

"I don't think she'd mind." He told her and the girl rushed off. Heero looked at her… Rei apparently hadn't forgiven him for falling for her friend while they were dating, but he had waited two years after they broke up to even make a move.

With a sigh he went to make tea. Serena would give him hell if he just let her go without finding out what was wrong. Serena was like that, always worrying about other's mental state when sometimes he worried if she wasn't a bit mental. He waited for the water to heat up before setting out a snack on the table with tea. He could hear her footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Heero, I'm leaving…" Rei called walking to the kitchen. "Heero… oh." She looked at the tea with a soft smile. Yes… Serena was rubbing off on the man, so she sat knowing he's a bit more forceful than the happy blonde.

"Heero… So what happened out there?" He asked sitting down to eat one of the cookies before wincing… sweets really weren't his thing.

"You don't want to hear about it. You're being nice for Serena's sake."

"I wouldn't have asked if it were for that. I would've given you tea and cookies then told you to leave so I can go to bed." He lied, but coming from him it was also hard to tell if he were being honest or not.

"Well…" She lowered her head so her bangs shielded her face.

In the back of his mind he remembered that had been one of the things that attracted the two to begin with. The fact with a simple tilt of the head she could hide everything and look back up at him with a clean face. As if it all erased… He almost hadn't turned back to her attention as he started explaining about a date she had been on. They guy expected her to put out for him and when she hadn't he attempted to take what she wouldn't give… hence tearing her dress.

"The guy was an asshole."

"You said that about every guy that used to hit on me back when we were dating too." She whispered. "Is there any sake here?" She asked. He nodded and gave it to her. She would be staying the night for her own comfort. Guess he could leave her here while he went to work in the morning.

                He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, sitting up made him want to lay back down with the headache he was suffering from. He blinked realizing he was in his own bed. When had he gone to bed?

"Hnn…"  He grunted. He sure as hell hated not remembering something. He stared up at the white ceiling and thought back to as far as he could remember. _"Let's see… I remember finishing my work…work." _He got up and noticed he was now naked as the day he was born. Then he blinked thinking back. _"After work I changed… Rei came over with her problems. I made tea while she showered. She asked for Sake… Sake…. Shit." _ He sat back on his bed dialing up his job. Almost immediately the phone picked up.  
_"Shut it onna!! Yeah, preventers…"_

"Wufei, I'm not coming into work today."

**_"Yui?!?! Calling out?!?!"_**

**_"Heero's calling? Serena must've come back and he had a wild night!!" A voice screeched in the background of the phone._**

"Just know I'm not coming…."  He said hanging up the phone. As soon as he had he put his head in his hands and looked behind him, just as he suspected.

Now he remembered glimpses. They had been drinking some of the Sake her more than he but drinking was never his thing. Either way he had drank enough o cloud his judgment. Then from there flashes of their nude bodies meshing together in a way that he and Serena had only recently begun doing…

"Shit!!" He cursed waking the dark haired girl next to him. She gasped looking at a naked Heero who was contemplating the worst and realized she was in the bed him and her best friend had bought together along with the house she was in… and to make it worst she too was naked.

"Oh Selene…" She whispered as realization dawned on her as well.


	2. Welcome Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sm… ****

**a/n****: alright honestly many of you have asked will it be a Heero/Rei fic or a Heero/Serena fic. I hadn't figured that out yet… I was hoping maybe you guys could help me out on that… but let me do the next chapter with Heero/Rei interaction and then you can start voting. NEXT CHAPTER VOTES START. Anything before that won't be counted!!!**

It was Wednesday already and in two more days Serena would be back from visiting her family. He stopped in the middle of his work and rested his head in his hands. Shit… the past three days have been hell on his conscience. Although Rei and he had agreed to not tell Serena, he couldn't shake the fact that he had enjoyed the sex from what he remembered.

"Hey, Hee-man, I brought the papers you asked for!!" The ever cheerful voice of Duo Maxwell broke the uneasy atmosphere.

"Just put them on the desk and leave, Maxwell…" Heero muttered.

"Hey, what's your problem? Can't be missing Serena that badly… It's not like some freak accident would happen. I mean it could…But I managed to be the best man, and being that means you have friends and I'm the best above the rest!!!" Duo started "panicking".

"Shut up, Duo…" Heero said.

"Seriously man, what's your problem…" Duo asked.

"Nothing is my problem. Now, Don't you have your own work to finish?!?" Heero snapped at the only person who had even bothered attempting to save his life the time he set him free. Even then he had hated to boy for making him feel inferior enough to not set himself free… But Duo had done it searching for help. Help… Heero wanted no help then and he definitely needed no help from a guy who couldn't grasp a single stable relationship in his life.

"Alright… Well then I'll be in my own office if you need me." Duo reeled back and walked away.

"Duo…" Heero looked up at the doorway to see the male was already gone. Dammit… Displaced anger was a bitch and it was sending him back into the way he had been nearly ten years ago. Ten years of fixing himself to be as normal as possible and he was putting up all his walls again. The very walls that had caused to push away his first love… Relena Dorlian Peacecraft. "I just need a distraction…" He sighed turning on the radio.

_"Hey this is Jacqui live on GWSM100 … I'm here to listen to your problems… Hey you're on the line with Jacqui… hit me!"_

_"Yeah… this is Heratio… Anyway my girlfriend of four years went away for work related reasons and last night I slept with her friend. She supposed to be coming back Saturday morning. What am I supposed to do?"_

"Huh?" Heero gave the radio an odd look.

_"Well you could always tell her and take the beating or just let her find out… Chances are if she loves you enough, she'll take her anger out on the friend. After all us ladies tell everything to our friends. She'll probably blame the friend beat her but a bit before putting you on some sort of probation. After the space things will pick up like normal. Or you might be lucky and not get the probation."_

_"Uhmm… Yeah… Thanks Jacqui…"_

_"It's what I do! Next caller!!"_

_  
_"Enough…" He shut the radio off looking at it as if it were possessed. Coincidence? "Yes, nothing more than a pure coincidence…" He sighed to himself. "Maybe I am letting this situation control me more than it should…" He brought his palms up to run over his face before running them through his hair. "Yes, much more than it should…" He repeated before he glanced at the clock on the wall… It was near quitting time… He'd let go early and go soak in the tub or something relax his nerves and get his work together again.

Saving everything on a disk he put it in his work bag; the very one Serena had given him since "suitcases were for workaholics and stiffs". Shaking his head he walked to his car. Kami he was exhausted… and he hadn't even been on point today. It didn't matter, maybe after sitting in the tub and thinking about the situation he would be okay and he could work all night through his work.

The drive home felt like the second longest drive he had coming from work. The first longest had been just before he had proposed to the blonde had was sure he was in love with. That day she had left him an… interesting picture in his bag he hadn't found until the middle of a meeting with a very important client. The picture had been on his mind all day working overtime on his hormones. Who knew Serena could be a vixen underneath the veil of innocence she wore always. A slight chuckle escaped his lips when he paused at a red light. He shook his head as renewed guilt washed over him.

"No, don't dwell on it… just go in take a bath and worry about it when Sere gets home." He parked his black car in the driveway and entered the house. His bag was dropped by the coat rack and he kept moving upstairs towards his room. He gaze lingered on the bed before he shook his head, but noticed something different… a silver duffle bag sitting on the edge of the bed and a blue suitcase on the floor next to the bed with bunny stickers.

_"Meow…" _The sound reached his ears as he saw a black cat with the oddest scar on its forehead.

"Luna…" His eyes widened slightly. Then he heard it the sound of bathwater splashing a bit. His throat tightened as he opened the bathroom door. In the tub little white were suds as the smell of roses wafted through the air. He pursed his lips in looking as the mass of blonde hair hanging over the edge of the tub. The room was illuminated by the pink candles.

"You're home early…" She spoke softly opening her clear blue eyes to look at him. Her face was full of smiles, but her eyes hid something deeper.

"Yeah I wasn't concentrating on my work much today… You're home early as well."

"No, I'm back on time. I took the two extra days off to spend with you at home…" She moved her fingers playing with the suds. "Care to join me?" She gave him a smirk leaning forward bringing her upper body out of the water and suds. Heero would have to be a fool to not know what was on her mind, and he wanted it too... His finger deafly made their way to the tie he wore but as if to spoil the moment the door bell rang.

"I'll go get it…" He whispered softly unable to make his voice work properly at the moment.

"Oh…" Serena lowered her head as he left and she pulled the plug, her mood suddenly spoiled by his response to her. She slipped out of the tub and pulled on her favorite pink bra tank. "Hmm… did Heero just was this??" She questioned softly smelling the recent scent of their detergent. On top of the tank she pulled on a white zip on tank that had its own scars with time and short. "Maybe Hee-chan needs a message. He's probably been over working himself like he always does." She giggled to herself pulling on her long white cotton pants. "Come on Luna I have to feed you, don't I?" She looked at the cat who just gave her a confused look before following anyway.

"Just a minute…" Heero growled softly and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Heero, I can't stop thinking about that night…" Rei looked at him.

"Rei… I"

"And while I know your Serena's fianc"

"But Rei Se-"

"I can't help that part of me still wants you and wants to redo the other night only in a manner in which I can remember in it's entirety." Her voice was desperate before she took a step forward and kissed him. Two seconds later loud thumping was heard before it sounded like something hitting repeatedly before the sound of something glass being shattered.

"Ow…" A soft wail was heard before sobbing.

"I was trying to tell you… Serena came home a few hours ago." He said as Rei's face fell.


	3. I don't think, i know

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sm… ****

**A/n: alright honestly many of you have asked will it be a Heero/Rei fic or a Heero/Serena fic. I hadn't figured that out yet…Soo… OFFICIALLY VOTING BEGINS! Grabs Megaphone I REPEAT VOTING BEGINS!!! That IS ALL. **

"I can't help that part of me still wants you and wants to redo the other night only in a manner in which I can remember." Her voice was desperate before she took a step forward and kissed him. Two seconds later loud thumping was heard before it sounded like something hitting repeatedly before the sound of something glass being shattered.

"Ow…" A soft wail was heard before sobbing.

"I was trying to tell you… Serena came home a few hours ago." He said as Rei's face fell before she scowled. "Would you stop your whining Serena?" She yelled pass Heero. Heero turned to look at his fiancé and found her sitting on the floor holding her ankle to her body as best as she could bend. Heero looked at her.

"Sere, are you okay?"

"It hurts…" She whimpered. Heero looked back at Rei unsure what to do with her but he turned and knelt next to her.

"Let me see it." He commanded as she reluctantly released her grip on the ankle. He quickly rolled up her pants leg and saw that the ankle was already swelling up. With a grunt he slipped off her white sneakers and the low cut sock. With her whining and crying it was hard to tell if that simple task had hurt her yet. From a quick look over it had to have at least been sprained. "Serena, stop crying." Once the words sunk in she inhaled promptly stopping her whines and whimpers. "Stop crying…" He said out of pure habit.

"I did…" She said bluntly and chuckled a bit, realizing she indeed had.

"Alright… Tell me when it hurts." He placed his hand on the ankle and she yelped trying to choke back the surfacing of tears. He shook his head.

"I think it's broken…" He said gently setting it down as he stood.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RESET THE BONE YOURSELF HEERO YUI!!!" She yelled making him freeze. He frowned realizing she wanted to go to the hospital. The place where all evil blooms... "Please, Honey, I need to see Ami anyway." She looked up at him with her sad eyes. He gave a frustrated growl and picked her up. Heading to the open door he saw that Rei was indeed gone.

                He was sitting in the waiting room glaring at the dark haired guy behind the desk checking out the files. He had been sure that intern had been the ex to his beloved fiancée. It was actually that man's existence that had attracted him to her in the first place.  If his memory served correctly, and he knows it did, that man had ruined the relationship. Things had been going great and he was going to medical school then. He had joined a study group with some "fellow students" and was staying late. In turn it had been discovered he was getting tutored by his professor…A woman by the name of Meiou. Of course tutored in the sense of him slipping over and over with his pants at his ankles and her skirt hiked up to her waist.

"Shit…" He froze as it clicked.

Serena had been nearly destroyed on the inside when she found out.  She hadn't done anything drastic but she had gone on some sort of eating spree. While it was immature and stupid, it was her way of venting… but they had been nothing more than a boyfriend and girlfriend. Heero had crossed more boundary lines with Serena. Many more… If she found out about his screw up, she'd be more than ready to eat herself till she weighed three hundred pounds.

He had been long past the new love stage, and the boyfriend stage was history. No he worked himself up to being her first lover, and was filling up the spot of being her only lover. Betrayal had already been done, no going back, but he can hope she never knows so he won't lose the one thing in the world that makes him happy.

"Dammit…" He groaned covering his face. "Betrayal in the highest… sleeping with the best friend."

"Hey, Chiba!!" A voice cracked his moment of guilt. He looked at the guy behind the desk.

"Yes, Ami…" disgust could be heard in the male's voice. Here he was older than the girl he was talking to and he was still an intern while she, a girl at least 4 years then himself, had the bloody doctor job.

"I need you to check on Serena in her room ad check if her test is done."  She told him.

"Test??" Heero piped up a little bit catching Ami's attention.

"Just a regular blood test." Ami took a defensive step back sweating a little bit. "But yes, her ankle was broken. She's confined to twelve weeks in a cast. She can go to work and the stairs in your house is a big no unless you plan on carrying her everyday. Of course she can't quite drive that way… But she'll be coming back from x-rays soon. I'll just tell her this and you can see her!" She said before rushing off. Once back into the room Ami leaned against the door sighing.

"You almost blabbed…" Serena giggled from her spot on the bed. Her leg already bandaged up in a cast.

"You know I hate lying, especially about something this big." Ami sat on the bed. "But do you think you're really pregnant?"

"I am late… and usually I'm on a normal schedule…  Even in leap years." Serena smiled lighting her whole face up.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Just as much as you love Darien…" Serena smiled as Ami flushed heavily.

"Let's just wait for the nurse to come back with your test okay?"

"Uhmm… Ami." A nurse poked her head into the room. "a pipe burst and let's just say that all the pregnancy tests are ruined."


	4. Surprises: Good and Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sm… and for this chapter Tenchi Muyo/universe/ Tokyo…whatever.****

**A/n: alright honestly many of you have asked will it be a Heero/Rei fic or a Heero/Serena fic. I hadn't figured that out yet…Soo… VOTING IS STILL ON! WHO SHALL WIN, SERENA OR REI? Grabs Megaphone I REPEAT VOTING IS STILL IN… GET YOUR VOTES IN!! So far Sere/Hee- 9 definite votes! (People vote on what you want not on what you think I MIGHT or might not make it.) Rei/Hee- 6 DEFINITE votes.**

                She had stood there for more than a few moments, leaning against her broom. She was appalled at her own behavior the few weeks before. What was she thinking showing up on the door step of the house her best friend, the friend who had made her the bridesmaid of honor no less, requesting that her fiancé sleep with her.  Oh what a horrible person she must be, especially since the wedding was not merely three weeks away.

"I don't know…" She murmured to herself setting the broom down and sat on the stairs to the temple holding her head in her hands. "That just wasn't fair to Serena…" She murmured softly feeling a familiar prickling sensation in her eyes as her vision. (Seemingly her emotions have been spiking upwards, before dropping more often these days) "But that day, it hadn't been fair to me." She whispered to no one as the wind combed her raven locks. The day in mind had been the day Heero broke it off with her completely. "He was my man first, and I loved him…" Anger could easily be detected in her voice. (See…)

_"Rei…" _His voice echoed in her mind. Swiveling her head she almost could've sworn she could see him sitting right next to her on the steps.

"Heero…" She shifted her body towards him. She could see the grief in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

_"Rei…I can't do this anymore."_

"Do what?"

_"I… My feelings have changed for you… greatly."_

"H-Heero…?"

_"I'm in love with someone else… someone you know." He paused running his fingers through his hair. "I won't make any advances for now, but… I can't pretend to love you as I had before."_

"Someone I know…" She repeated before losing herself in the hallucination of the memory and seemed to be reliving it.

_"Hi Rei! Hi Heero!" Her voice broke the somber air. Her blonde hair caught the sunlight, her blue eyes still heavy with heartbreak (thanks to an intern doctor), but a bright, sweet smile still covered her face. _

_"Hi Serena…" Heero replied sounding a little more enthusiastically than he should have for a man breaking up with his girlfriend. Of course the tone flew over Serena's head since she hardly knew the boy, but for one who was dating him for nearly a year and a half it was subtle enough to be detected regardless._

_"I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" She frowned to herself as Rei sat there staring at the two in slight awe. "I guess I'll meet you upstairs Rei. See you Heero!" She called running up the rest of the stairs._

_"Heero… It's Serena, isn't it?" She asked as his gaze went over her shoulder, unable to look her in the eye at the moment._

_"I'm really sorry, Rei…" He apologized. _

_"Why her?!?!" She all but yelled. He looked at her with comprehension, after all Rei had explained how she struck out with __Darien__ because he had fallen for the girl. (Although it was Rei who took __Darien__'s kindness as advances...)_

_"I won't go into that Rei. On grounds that it may further disrupt any form of relationship we may establish in the future whether it be friendship or anything else."_

_"Don't treat my feelings like your damn computer. That you can just get away from it with a simple push of the button and "ta da" problem fixed!" She was now on her feet shouting at him._

_"Rei… I already apologized. What more do you want?!?"_

_"Just tell me why? Why is it that any male I want, wants her. Why is it that I am smarter than she and she still earns the affections of the ones I want it from? Why is it that no matter how clumsy and annoying she can be she still winds up with the better end of the stick?'_

_"Because she's true to herself!" He retorted losing grip on his anger with the girl. "Everything she does she smiles, because the rest of the world is used to her smiles. She fights through the pain with reliability from her friends, and knows when to ask for help. She's the person I wanted to be back when I was a pilot." He said making her freeze. "I was never the person who knew how to ask for help. If my friends weren't persistent I could swear I was better off without them! She wears her heart on her sleeve with her emotions for the whole world to see. I could've never done that. I was to be the perfect soldier. If I wanted to cry, hold it in. If I wanted to smile, don't. I strived off of personal pride and it took at least two other people to prove my thoughts wrong. And somehow looking at her and looking at you… You remind too much of the person I used to be the person I never wanted to be!"_

_"Just…" She looked at him unsure if he even knew what the point was in his head, or if he meant what he said. But it was obvious this conversation was over. "I love you…" She rushed down the stairs unable to bring herself to face the friend who had cheated her out of love twice in the same lifetime._

"Rei… Are you okay?" Her grandfather's voice broke her line of concentration.

"I'm fine, Grandpa." She rolled her eyes at the old man.

"No, I mean about your stomach. Usually about this time of day you're in the bathroom turning your stomach inside out."

"How did…" She looked at the old man oddly. She had to admit for the past four days she's been a bit queasy, even when she made her food choices lighter, sometimes just the smell of food made her face take a sickly green hue.

"Chad heard you in the bathroom the other day and just told me now." The old man smirked at the thought of the wild looking apprentice. "Although he also mentioned you should see the doctor." The old man had been expecting the angry glare.

"Well, tell Chad to mind his own bus…" She groaned covering her mouth and rushed behind the bushes to empty the nothingness in her stomach. With a sigh she leaned against the nearest pole holding her head as if the world was spinning round and round.

"Perhaps a visit to the doctor is in order??"

"Knock Knock!!" The cheery voices of Minako Aino and Makoto Kino came from the doorway.

"Hey…" Serena looked away from the boy at the desk. "I think you're done Tenchi…" She told the black haired boy no older than fourteen.

"Do I have to go to class??" He asked shyly looking at the woman. "Ryoko and Ayeka are nuts…."

"You should be happy to have older women after you already… go to class honey!" She poked him with her crutch.

"He's going to be cute when he's older…" Makoto smirked sitting while Mina locked the door.

"Almost there, honey…" Mina said pulling up a seat on the edge of her desk.

"Yeah…" Serena grinned looking tenderly at her cast, but thinking of her darling fiancé.

"And not one sign of infidelity anywhere…" Makoto handed Serena her share of lunch for the day.

"I know…"

"Weren't you the one who said "I'll never make it down the aisle, every guy I date cheats on me."?" Mina grabbed her chopsticks.

"Well, that's how my luck was running. First boyfriend… Andrew back in high school freshman year… cheated on me with Rita. Then junior year was Darien… stayed together until graduation and found out he was sleeping with his professor." She poked at her food. "It seemed as if that was going to be my running streak."

"Yeah, well, enough about the past. You've got a hunky guy now who obviously loves you with all his heart." Mina and Makoto scooted closer.

"So, did you find out about the pregnancy thing?" Makoto asked impatiently. Serena smirked almost laughing at her friends before looking at her food sorrowfully. Apparently bad news was to follow.

"Well… Yes… I'm pregnant."

"So why aren't you happy?"  
"Yeah, Serena, That's good news!!" Makoto said. "Unless something's wrong with the baby?"

"Well…" She looked at the two happy women in front of her and decided to keep this small secret to herself. "I'm still in shock that's all. I mean... I just found out I'm nearly in the beginning of my second trimester!"

"You've been pregnant for three months?!?!" They gave her a look.

"Yes…" She giggled. 'Please don't let them notice the distress I'm feeling. Selene if it's one thing I don't want everyone worrying about me and my child that is in danger. Not when the wedding is three weeks away.'


	5. Emotion Rollercoaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sm… and for this chapter Tenchi Muyo/universe/ Tokyo…whatever.****

**A/n: ; Err… I think maybe the voting should close. Without a doubt there are many Heero/Usagi fans… And so many people don't seem to like how I portrayed Rei (That there is my fault) Soo Uhmm… yeah this is going to bee Heero/Usagi! Soo… Alright… Rubs hands together this is where the emotional Drama begins (Yeah sorry if it doesn't meet many expectations). Er… oh yeah... since this one isn't coming out how I planned… I'll be making a whole new version… only not starring Hee-chan and probably not Rei this time! we'll see. And also… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! I'M 19… GOOD GRIEF I'M GETTING OLD!!!**

_She sat in the doctor's office wringing her hands in her lap praying to whatever gods and goddesses up there are listening to her pleas of not being pregnant. She had left her grandfather at the temple telling him she'd manage just fine. But the more she thought about it, the idea of her being pregnant scared her. Its bad enough girls who sleep with guys they're not even dating seriously have bad reps, but if everyone in her circle of friends not only found out that the groom of the upcoming wedding is the father, but she had gone back a few days after with the intent on breaking up the engagement, damn she could just hear Amara's knuckles cracking now and Serena's cries of betrayal in the highest. _

_It was like some unwritten code, Friends don't date their friend's exes unless permission and confirmation of being over the ex has been stated, friends don't sleep with the friend's boyfriend regardless of feelings one may feel towards the ex, and she was fairly sure that if the friend is the maid of honor to the wedding you DON'T SLEEP WITH THE GROOM AND GET PREGNANT._

**_"Rei…" Serena's happy voice made Rei look at the empty chair to the side of the cushioned table. Looking at the blonde she could see something uneasy was stirring within her._**

**_"Serena… What are you doing here?" She spoke to the illusion memory._**

**_"Well… I guess I just have to say it…" She heard the girl tell her moving to kneel onto the carpeted floor of the temple._**

**_"Say what?" Rei asked curiously practically reliving the entire ordeal."_**

**_"Well, I ran into Heero again. He… He asked me out to dinner, and I told him I wasn't sure."_**

**_"He did, did he?" She turned her eyes to look at her bare legs, but instead she saw her priestess pants._**

**_"He did… And well before I made any final thoughts I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I dated him?"_**

**_"You like him, don't you?" _**

**_"Well…" _**

**_"Date him!! I don't care… You're a grown woman!" She said with her usual tone that meant she was only giving half truth. _**

_"Okay Rei…" The voice of the nurse made her jump. She looked up at a young woman with hair so dark it looked violet. The nurse gave a slight smile of warmth making her forget about the day she stupidly told her naïve friend she could date the man of her dream. "You results are in…" The nurse nodded. "Rei… You're officially six weeks pregnant." She told the girl who looked ready to die on the spot._

_"No…" She put her hands to her forehead as her eyes began to well up with tears._

_"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Rei…" _

_"Hotaru, I don't…" She told the girl._

_"Then were you… raped?" Hotaru's voice dropped immensely._

_"No… I got caught in a one night stand and… I'm going to be sick…" Rei got up and rushed to the garbage can nearest her. _

* * *

"Rei, are you okay?" Rei jumped and looked at the blonde with the bow across from her. She blinked shutting out the illusion she put herself in when she was reliving that day two weeks back.

"Hmm??" Right now she was thankful for having an end seat at this table, since her stomach was still weak from her "stomach illness".

"You've been quiet all evening. Sort of staring out into space."

"No, No… I'm just fine. I just need a glass of water." Rei flagged down the waitress as she was walking by.

"Oh…" Serena smiled.

"Can you believe it only one more week until the big day?" Lita asked sipping some of her wine with an arm lazily draped over Duo's shoulders.

"Serena…" Quatre set his glass down placing his hand on top of hers in his usual gentle way. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Serena turned her head to look at him with her usual smile in place.

"Because you've had not one sip of wine… You're the tough drinker in the group." He told her making her gape at him.

"I am not!!!!!!" She protested.

"If I'm not mistaken four months ago you out drank, Maxwell over there." A half drunken Wufei Chang put in his two cents.

"You did…" Quatre nodded hand still covering hers, giving it a slight squeeze. Although the movement was innocent and friendly like Quatre normally was, it couldn't help but tick a certain nerve to a certain fiancé.

"I don't remember doing such a thing…" She said feeling the hand being touched by the sweet blonde boy being yanked into the calloused rough hand of her fiancé. Immediately she turned her head to kiss him. "Do you remember such a thing sweetie??"

"No." He simply agreed earning another kiss making him smirk.

"WHIPPED!!!" Duo found himself yelling out. "WHIPPED, I say!"

"Nyah!!!" Serena and Heero both stuck their tongues out at the boy with the braid.

"But really Serena, why suddenly the cranberry juice?" Mina leaned forwards interlacing her fingers. Serena shot her cousin a heated look.

"Yes, Serena, please do tell us why our party queen, is a party pooper?" Lita followed Mina's cue definitely changing the scattered attention to the girl in slight wonder.

"Well, I was going to save this surprise until Saturday; the official day of my fianc's birthday."

"A Night for giving up the boot-ay!!" Mina declared finding a pretzel aimed at her forehead.

"I'll be right back!!" Rei stood up finding she could no longer suppress the nausea that surfaced in her body. No sooner had she stood up had she regurgitated all over some poor unsuspecting man. "Oh… Oh to the gods I'm so sorr-" She just covered her mouth and sped off.

"Heero, Shoo! I'm going to see if she's okay!!" Serena pushed him playfully seeing the opportunity to keep the birthday surprise still a surprise.

"We'll come with you." Lita and Mina offered.

"Onnas…" Wufei shook his head downing another drink.

"Keep that up Wu-man, and you'll beat Serena's record." Duo poked the Chinese man only to have a fist meet his left cheek now that Lita was gone.

"I hope Rei is okay…" Quatre murmured softly.

"She should be…" Trowa murmured softly before resuming his across the room flirting.

"So… Any ideas on the surprise Serena's keeping Hee-man?" Duo simply begun fishing ice cubes from Lita's drink to hold to his cheek.

"None…"

* * *

"Rei??" Serena called walking into the cigarette smelling bathroom. Looking around it was decently kept clean, excluding the graffiti on the walls thanks to pens, markers, white out, and the occasional lipstick streaks.

"Rei…?" Mina bent a little checking the shoes.

"Hold on…" Lita hushed them as retching could be heard from the farthest window the handicapped stall. The three rushed to the stall and knocked on the door as the toilet flushed.

"Rei, are you in there??" Serena knocked softly before placing her tiny hand on the cool metal door.

"GO away…" Rei called from the stall.

"Not until we know if you're okay. You've been acting weird for a few days no-" She paused hearing a soft sob emit from the other side.

"I SAID GO AWAY!!!" The girl said roughly before the retching had been heard all over again.

"I can't do that." Serena went into the stall next to it and crawled under the wall to see Rei plopping onto the floor wiping at her mouth as the only evidence of her upset stomach vanished down the drain.

"I said go away…" Rei didn't even raise her eyes to look at the female.

"Not until I know you're okay…"

"We'll go get her a bottle of water…" Mina declared dragging Lita along with her. After the sound of their heels clicking off had faded, Rei and Serena just sat there giving each other blank stares.

"Rei… Is something wrong?" Serena just had to ask since the feeling of something truly awry was hanging in the atmosphere.

"…Serena…" She whispered not trusting her voice to stay firm… not with the tears that threatened to fall.

"Rei, what's wrong?" She hugged the female. "You know you can tell me anything, I'm always ready to help you." She stroked her dark hair attempting to soothe the female only to find the back of her head banging against the stall.

"Just… Stop it!"

"What was that for?!?" Serena stood up rubbing the back of her head.

"Why do you have to be so damned nice?!?!" She pulled her knees to her chest covering her face as she started to cry.

"Huh??"

"I couldn't tell you I didn't want you dating him back then. You just seemed to be happy with the idea of him asking you out… I was being sarcastic at first… but of course the sarcasm went over your head and you gave me that look."

"Rei…?"

"The stupid look as if you couldn't believe I let you date him." She continued. "Here I thought it would be a date or two and you'd break up nothing more. But the few dates became a regular routine, then the family functions and him going occurred, then… and then…" Her sobs grew heavier. "Then the engagement."

"Then… You still love him?" Serena kneeled back on the floor before sitting on her knees; hands balled up in her lap. Rei didn't even flinch. "Why didn't you say any-"

"And what would've happened, Serena?!?! You'd back off so three people can be unhappy?!?" She yelled before reeling back as if her own words had slapped her in the face.

"No, You know I would do anything for you Rei… You're like a sister to me. We fight and argue, but still love each other."

"Serena… JUST STOP IT!!" She thrust her fist at the flimsy metal door. "I'm not your sister, so don't treat me like one! I swear you just have so much air between your ears sometimes…" Rei said noticing a familiar vein pooping out of Serena's temple.

"What is your problem, Rei?!?!" She yelled feeling every emotional rate spike followed by a sharp pang in her side.

"What's my problem?!?! I'll tell you my damned problem. A girl I trusted is marrying the man of MY dreams. I had committed the worst crime a person can do to a friend… and I'm fucking seven and a half weeks pregnant now! That's my problem!!"

"You are?!?!" Serena retreated in shock. Rei smirked feeling this great surge of pride that she can still manipulate the blonde's emotions. It had been part of their love/hate friendship. She insulted her when she was feeling bad, they fought. She complimented her and they loved each other. It was perfect. "Who…uh…"

_"You know she hurt you really bad, Rei…" She could visualize her devil caricature prodding her wanting to keep this emotional high. _

_"Don't tell her… not like this." The angel prodded. "You know she never meant to hurt you. You gave her permission to go after him. Now you have to deal and tell her at a better time."_

_"Ignore the dork over there. It's only fair she's the cause of your hurt and pain. Besides, you've already slept with her fiancé as well as throw yourself at him…" The lil devil kicked the Angel who picked up a bat and hit the devil._

_"Like a fucking slut!!!" The Angel said before the Devil turned around._

_"You fucking Asshole!!!" He tackled the angel as they started to fight, sending Rei back where she started… in her jumble of emotions_

_"STOP IT!!!!" She yelled at her conscience._

"Serena… I… I'm sorry." Rei lowered her head as her tears hit the floor…

"Hmm??" She watched her friend's emotion continuously change across her face.

"I've done something that will most likely ruin your wedding day… and what trust you have in me."


	6. i love you too much

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sm…whatever.****

**A/n: ; **

"Wonder what's taking the girls so long?" Quatre murmured and as if on cue the impatient yells of Lita Kino could be heard over the music.

"Hey jack ass, she isn't interested in sleeping with you so stop wasting your time, her time, and my time I've got to bring a friend to the hospital!!."  
"Oh no…" Duo stood up to crane his neck immediately found the crowd to part and a man holding his nose. Lita then proceeded to step on his expensive, but cheesy shirt earning a satisfied groan when her weight knocked the wind out of her lungs.

"Some jackasses have no courtesy."

"Babe, they wouldn't be jackasses if they were courteous." Duo pointed out.

"Rei has to go to the hospital?" Quatre asked with concern written all over his face.

"No… Not Rei." Lita said snippily as she reached into the seat next to Heero to grab Serena's jacket. She cut her green eyes at him.

"Lita, what happened to Serena?" Heero said trying to keep his pulse calm and steady.

"I don't think you're at liberty to ask that." Lita grabbed the blonde's purse and turned to leave. Heero grabbed her hand.

"I'm not at liberty? She's my fiancée."

"I'd rip your heart out but both Rei and Serena's baby do need their father." She tugged her hand out of the grasp that had faltered. The brunette had torn through the crowd. Heero jumped up and followed after the brunette right out the front door where Mina was waiting in the driver's seat, Serena was in the back seat with her odangoes out taking deep breaths holding her stomach as if she were in true pain. "Serena…" He called out watching her eyes move to his face. Lita hopped in the back seat to hold the girl as Mina sped off down the street. "Dammit." He threw his fist towards the wall ignoring the stinging that burned in his knuckled.

"Heero, is everything okay?" Trowa's voice rang out.

"No… I never wanted to see that look aimed at me."

"I'm sorry…" Rei's soft voice rang out. He looked at the dark haired female. "I couldn't hide it anymore; it would be futile anyway…" She added holding herself. She looked over the group of guys pursing her lips in. "I'm going to go."

"Heero, you didn't…" Wufei still mostly sober looked at the pilot.

"How the hell did you manage to sleep with your fiancée's best friend?!?!" Quatre fussed, a little more than the friend on standby should have.

* * *

He sighed looking at the white door. It was closed proving that obviously that she already had visitors. Makes sense… the girl was greatly loved from his and her friends alike. He couldn't believe she was still here considering it had already been four days since… since the whole thing blew up in his face.

"You sure you got everything, Serena?" The door opened to the room and out came a boy with brown hair. His eyes just as chocolate as his hair weren't filled with the happy teenaged sparkle he had grown accustomed to seeing. The second before he had turned around worry were etched into the orbs followed by anger.

"Yeah, Shingo, I've got everything." She said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Shingo stepped up to Heero.

"Shingo… Take one of these bags while I grab Serena's gift and take them to the car." Ikuko's voice called making her son back up then picked up his sister's bag.

"Mom…" Serena whined a bit as Ikuko gave her a look and walked away.

"Serena…" He spoke up a little bit looking at her avoid his gaze completely. "Serena, I brought you this." He presented her with a single white rose. "A peace offering." He watched her delicate finger reach for it before pulling her hand back to her chest.

"I can't take it… not after giving you this." Her voice was low as her other hand, clasped in a fist, reached out towards him. He held out his hand to see what it is… feeling it land in his palm just made something within him shatter.

"Serena, don't do this…" He looked at her with more emotion he has ever shown in his entire lifetime. Serena looked at him as her face mirrored his own… tears threatening to fall. "Serena, please…"

"Heero today would be the day before our wedding day. If Rei hadn't been guilt ridden she would've been in the emergency room with your little one three months after our little would have been born and I would've just found out." She looked at him right in the eye with her big blues shining from the tears.

"Would have…?"

"Yes, I said would have. I didn't know in my family was a pregnancy difficulty. It doesn't pop up often but when it does…" She sobbed. "It makes for high chance for miscarriage."

"Serena, don't say that…"

"It's true, alright Heero!"

"Serena, come on it was an accident."

"I know that!! She told me!!" Serena raised her voice as her nose took on a stinging sensation as it turned red from tears. "But what hurts it that you were going to let me live oblivious to it all." She raised her head to look at him. "You were better off lying to me… the pain of deceit still hurts… apparently enough to kill." She walked past him.

"Serena, are you just going to walk away from me?"

"Yes…. Yes I am…" She sighed.

"I love you too much to give up completely…" He called after her, but she continued to walk away.

* * *

**Yeah sorry about the shortness, but had to get this out before my trip so yea see you guys in two weeks!**


	7. Only one

They both sat in the room alone staring at each other. They were afraid that speaking would break the dams of pent up emotions they both shared. Yes, the calm looks they wore were just fronts hiding the guilt they shared. They had hurt someone who was dear to them both. They hurt her so bad that she had lost her child because of their lie and inability to just come out and tell her the sin they had committed against her trust.

"Heero, call her…" She whispered. He looked at the phone in front of him with tears shining in her dark eyes. She had just found out only moments before that the female had lost the child she had been carrying within her. It made her guilt tripled… no quadrupled. She looked at his hand as it raised the receiver to his ear. His shaking hands moved to dial the number she recognized as _her_ mother's home.

_"Hello?" _The panicked voice of Sammy was loud enough for her to hear across the table.

"Sammy…" His voice cracked, sounding almost if he hadn't had a thing to drink for days. "Let me talk to Serena."

_"Why should I?" _Sammy snapped as the sound of pleading from Ikuko made Heero quirk an eyebrow. _"It's your fault she's leaving and won't tell us where?"_

_"Is that Heero?" _Serena's voice sounded making his heart speed up a ten fold.

_"N-No…" _Sammy lied.

_"Give me the phone…" _Her voice was empty, full of hurt and pain. There was a long silence, something he assumed to be Sammy passing off the phone then her pulling her emotions together.

"Serena??" He asked softly.

_"Don't call my mother's house again. Don't even try calling my cell phone. I've had the number changed and if you try to stalk me with your all knowing computer skills I will have the police on you in a second."_

"I wouldn't do that." He stated knowing he would give into his needs and would at one point or another and really would.

_"Doesn't matter… I'm going away… far, far away from here. You've got no need to call my mom to check on me."_

"Serena, I want to talk…"

_"There's nothing to talk about. It's obvious to me. You sleep with my friend, didn't tell me, I lost our child Heero" _Her voice started to crack. _"And our wedding was ruined."_

"I'm not asking you to forgive me about the wedding, I want to set things right."

_"HOW CAN YOU?!?!"_

"I'm upset over the whole thing. More than you give me credit for. I wish I could bring back our fallen child Serena, I really wish I could. All I wanted to do was bring new life with you…"

_"Heero, my bus is here for the spaceport. Goodbye, Heero Yui. Take care of the child that has survived. Don't break her heart anymore than you and I have already had." click_

"Dammit…" He slammed the phone on the receiver and put his face in her hands. "If only they had left me there…" He muttered to himself thinking of the day when he had tried to blow himself up along with his once trusty Gundam. "I would be better off dead now…"

"Heero…" Rei spoke up softly. His prussian blue eyes slowly slid up to look at her. Tears had been spilling from her violet orbs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for it all! I'm sorry for telling you two I wasn't upset when you got serious, I'm sorry for it all!!" A sob erupted from her throat. "I'm sorry, for hurting the first person who ever gave me a chance, I'm sorry for hurting the first true friend I had. I'm sorry for ruining their chance at being happy, I'm sorry for blowing out a flame of life that had no chance to grow!!" She sniffled. "I was selfish, far too jealous, far to lost in my own loneliness to be happy for-."

"Hush…" Heero put a finger to her lips. "Just… relax. I have some things to take care of at work. I'll stop by the day after tomorrow; you keep cool, and relax when you can." He touched her face and stood to leave after one more glance at her. He got to his car and sat inside turning it on hearing the radio play.

_Broken this fragile thing now,_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces._

_And I throw my words all around,_

_And I can't, I can't give you a reason._

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up, _

_I just wanna tell you so you know._

Heero glared at the radio. Why does it seem that the radio knows how to play on the strongest emotion he's feeling at the moment? With a sigh he just drove on letting the radio play. No, he had other things to worry about than a stupid song (Which I also do not own… Yellowcard does.) like where is she going to? Is she going ot be in the presence of another male? Is this person safe? Does he know this person?

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one._

_I let go,_

_There's just no one who gets me like you do._

_You are my only, my only one._

With the last question he got stopped at a red light and the second verse to the song caught his attention, like rubbing soap, lemon, and salt into an already deep wound.

_Make my mistakes let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold of for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone…_

"Dammit!" He growled glaring at the radio.

A car honked signaling the light had changed to green. Once he took off he pulled over on the side of the road and rested his forehead against the wheel. Somewhere deep within him something broke and every feeling he ever repressed out of sheer habit surfaced and exited his body through his eyes. He cursed himself for allowing the emotions take over finally, but part of him reprimanded him for everything he had endured telling him that he deserved this. It told him that he lied to the woman he loved who hid nothing from him, who was honest to him and the world. The girl had given him her heart, and her body despite her nervousness of it all and all he did was butcher it.

_And something's breaking up…_

_I fell like giving_

_I won't walk out until you know…._

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one._

_I let go,_

_There's just no one who gets me like you do._

_You are my only, my only one._

"Serena… I'm sorry her whispered… he didn't have the heart to turn the radio off. For the first time in his life tears has fallen from his usually hard eyes. Everything felt… painful, but he could feel. "Once when we first got together she told me she would make me feel every emotion possible… and she was right. And I hate this one." He murmured to no one seeing a fleeting image of the man who had taken him in, the one he called father before the whole Gundam fiasco.

* * *

_Here I go, so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one._

_I let go,_

_There's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one._

_My only one…_

_My only one…_

_My only one…_

_You are my only, my only one._

"Bullshit…" She muttered listening to this teenager's portable play a song as she waited for her ride. "Only one my ass..."

"When did you pick up such a filthy mouth, Keneko-chan?" A voice made her jump. She turned around to see the two people she had come to see.

"When I realize men are assholes who need to be done away with." She grinned hugging the short haired blonde.


	8. RETREAT!

It had been nearly four and a half months already. Here he was finding himself at Lamaze class with the woman he had found himself impregnating… well one of the two females he impregnated, the only one of the two who managed to have the unborn live instead of dying. Dammit, he was so stupid to have done such a stupid thing by now they would've been newly weds and working on having a child in hopes of replacing the one they lost. Dammit...

"Dammit!!!" His fist went flying straight into the nearest wall.

"Heero…?" Her voice brought him back to reality as his sights were set on a raven haired female. She stood back, instead of her usual confident, ready to take on the world stance; she held herself in a way one could easily assume her to be shy. Her thumb nail was in her mouth, almost as if she would crack finally under the pressure and take the nail with her. Her free hand had been wrapped around her torso as if she were trying to protect herself form his anger; or rather her and the slight bulge that had been growing. "You know… I could just call you later and let you know how the tests came out…" She shifted from her thumbnail to her index finger's knuckle.

"I'm already here…" He said simply falling back into a state of numbness. He watched her eyes downcast as she started to turn, leading him down the hall to the doctor's office. Once inside she signed in and took a seat in the corner and he sat in one seat away from her.

She turned to him with her mouth slightly parted as if she wanted to say something, but then she turned to look at her hands. What could she say to make things better? What had been done was done, and now she was paying for it.

'Is this my punishment?' She wondered dimly. She turned her eyes to the corner of her eye to look at him. With a sigh she folded her hands in her lap. 'It's what I get I supposed.' She gently moved her fingers to the signs she would constantly create when praying to the gods in front of the flame. There was no flame but… 'To whatever god listening up there… please, I could use your guidance most here.' She pursed her lips inside shifting her position to yet another sign. 'I hurt the man I love, and the sister I never had. Temporary insanity is wrong to claim… but please don't let me suffer my punishment for the rest of my life. Please…' Her finger position changed again. 'I acted like a complete and total whore and at least eighteen years of my life is dedicated to the life of another, but please… take pity, and if not, then I truly must've deserved it.' She slowly slid to the final position when a hand covered her making her pause.

"Just stop it." He fussed making her aware of the fact he had shifted seats. "It's done and over with. We were both in the wrong and that is that…"

"Heero…" She whispered looking him in the face. For the first time she could see true emotion flashing across his deep eyes. "She was the better woman… She brought out the feelings within you that I knew were there. The feelings that I thought I could bring out in you. But all I served to do was provide your drunken mind with sloppy passion, get your heart broken, and… Make you hate me."

"I said stop it." He looked at her.

* * *

He stood in front of the group of women and watched them move, each of them perfecting the perfect stance for a proper roundhouse kick. But for some reason his gaze had been directed at a female, if at first glance you weren't careful you could mistake her for a man… Her hair was short with the shiniest blonde hair, or so from what he could tell from her bangs that covered her eyes. Straight bangs that hid her eyes, but within the four plus months he had her as a pupil he knew for a fact she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Pity… from the sheer force she his behind her small fists he knew for a fact she had been hurt. She must've had long beautiful hair too; all of who she is must've been affected greatly.

"Alright ladies last time with the roundhouses give me five more. Ichi…" He spoke taking stance before them all.

"Kya!"

"Ni…"

"Kya!"

"San…"

"Kya!"

"Yon…"

"Kya!"

"Go!"

"KYA!" The last of the roundhouses were done before the group scattered into separates. He watched them group off to start talking amongst each other… even she had her two fans to her group. He sighed softly and decided to walk off in her direction.

"Usagi-chan…" He whispered softly feeling how dry his throat was but swallowed and tried again. "Usagi-chan."

"Umino-sensei…" She bowed at the male.

"Usagi-chan… I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on a three week long retreat next month." He asked.

"Retreat?" The other male looking fellow in the group spoke up. "This better be no ploy to get in her pants…"

"Amara…" The only really female looking female in the trio put her hand on Amara's chest making her calm.

"What kind of retreat?"

"I will be going, but I just thought you'd be interested…I mean it may be slightly premature, but I think you really have what it takes to earn your yellow belt." He watched her gaze fall to her white belt around her waist before a hand came up to brush her blonde bags away from her eyes.

"Yellow already? I thought it's a six month period between."

"That is why I am offering you the three week retreat. It will be intense, grueling work, by time you get back it will be just in time for the six month mark for some of my other students. You very well could earn your belt if you accept this offer."

"Well, I would have to take three weeks off of work…" She turned and looked at Amara. "Can I have three weeks off Boss?" Amara smirked.

"If you clear the schedule up for the three weeks your away then you can… Keneko-chan." Amara touched Usa's cheek. Usagi nodded and turned back at Umino.

"I will be letting you know soon, Umino-sensei." She bowed at him.

"Okay…" He watched her blue eyes light up before her bangs fell back in place She grabbed her bag and walked off chattering with her sister and sister-in-law.

* * *

"Wufei…" Quatre was looking at his planner as he walked into Chang, Wufei's office.

"Winner…"

"You said you need three weeks of next month off for your martial arts thing?" He asked.

"Yes…" Wufei said. "Maxwell, is coming too…" Slight disgust could be heard in the Chinese male's tone.

"Okay, I just had to know when I can set up the meeting with Tenou's advisor. So not next month, the month after?"

"Okay…"


	9. The one who really loved me

He paced around the room before shifting his eyes to look at the over happy idiot in the corner. He was going to be a good partner for demonstration, but at the moment he was currently inspecting the mass classes he had. All of the people here ranged from white belts to black belts going for different degrees. Nonetheless it was time to weed out the white belts that aren't being serious about the art of martial arts. As of yet he had already cut out five. So far the others didn't seem to be of any problem… wait spoke to soon.

"You…" He stopped at a short haired blonde whose bangs currently posed as a problem to their vision. "State who is your sensei and your reason for being here."

"Umino-sensei is my sensei and I am here to work off the remaining two months of my training into three weeks." The feminine voice that rose up finalized his suspicion of this person being a woman.

"You do realize you will be waking up at four AM to start your day."

"I do…" She stated calmly.

"Then you also know that I as your sub sensei will not tolerate any ridiculous behavior such as your impaired vision or…" He smirked grabbing her wrist that had been taped up. "The modeling of movie glamour with ridiculous accessories such as this."

"…"

"Take it off." He said.

"Please sensei, I do not wish to mock you in any form, nor…" He could've sworn he heard her voice break for a moment. "Disrespect the art, but this tape is not of use for fashion…"

"Then you will have no problem removing it." He watched her turn her head to him.

"Sensei…"

"While you are here you are my pupil. I have been through more than you can imagine and I will not…" He paused watching her claw away at the tape on her wrist. Once letting it fall to the floor she worked on the other. His slanted eyes squinted slightly as he took note of the pinkish scars on both wrists. From there her slender fingers pushed the sweatband on her forehead back to push her bangs out of her eyes. Still, she kept her gaze forward after momentarily catching the eye of a dark haired male in the room.

"Are you happy now Wufei-Sensei?" She asked as he just stared at her and nodded before walking off.

* * *

"Can I have a milkshake, a cheeseburger with extra pickles, a large fries and a hot dog?" She ordered frowning at herself. Heero had long returned to the office to finish up work mean while she is now in her third trimester and things had started to become more difficult to do. "Thanks for lunch Chad." 

"It's okay…" The wild haired apprentice smiled softly at her. "Are you okay, are you comfortable, nothing hurts?"

"I'm not handicapped you know." She gave him a look, but his smile remained… but then she saw it. "Is something wrong, Chad?"

"No, it's fine." He continued to smile.

'It's almost a forced smile…' She noted frowning a bit.

"So how's Heero?"

"Better, he finally is pulling out of his rut. He even invited me to Quatre's business party next month."

"Rei…"

"I know he's only asking because I'm his future "baby mama", and she isn't here to go with him." She sighed pulling a bit at her dark hair that had been pulled into a ponytail.

"Rei, but if you know he doesn't love you, why try to-?"

"I try because I need to at least make things on nice terms for our baby, Chad." She whispered looking at him with her beautiful eyes shining with tears. "I always knew I didn't have his heart anymore, and I knew she would be the one to break him of his shell. What I did was stupid and dumb and a lame attempt to prove that I had the will to fight my friend for the one I want… I wanted to prove that I was brave and would do what I wanted for my bright future at any expense…"

"But your future was bright before all of this."

"But I didn't expect this. After that night with the sake and everything…I thought maybe there would be a small window and I can take it. So a person…" her voice cracked a bit. "A person not like me at all took over and threw herself at him. It was like I knew it was wrong but something kept pushing me to take back my first love. The things I felt for him were deeper than what I had thought I felt for Darien back when I first became a teenager." She paused grabbing a napkin to dab at her eyes. At the same time she missed the slightly pained look Chad had for a brief moment. "In the process I hurt my sister and destroyed the fragile life within her… And a relationship that showed true promise. I'm a bad person…"

"No you're not Rei…" Chad went to move his hand to grasp her delicate fingers

"Okay a milkshake, a cheeseburger with extra pickles, a large fries and a hot dog for the lady. And a lunch special for you sir…" The waitress spoke up. "Enjoy… let me know if you need anything else!"

"Thank you…" Chad nodded at the girl then turned to Rei who just went on eating the food presented to her in silence. He sucked on his lower lip not even for a moment and just started eating.

"You've really been a trooper through the whole thing." She whispered. "Thank you for being a wonderful friend..."

"Yo-I- You're welcome." He sighed.

* * *

"Hey, babe…" A voice called out to her covering her eyes. 

"You're here too?" She pulled his hands down to look into the beautiful sapphire eyes of Duo Maxwell. She shook her head. 'One of his friends is enough for me but two...?' She thought to herself feeling a nostalgic ping within her chest reverbrate throughout her body.

"Of course, I never miss a moment to annoy Wufei." He said watching the blank look on her face remain. "I'm sorry, breaking the "You broke up with my friend so we can't be friends" Code here…"

"No… No. It really is a stupid unwritten code. And you didn't break any of the ones that are important." She whispered looked at the scar lines in her flesh and Duo covered them with his hands.

"Listen, babe. Whatever happened... happened. It's a shame that you had to do this to try and escape the hurt, but there are people who care about you that you've left behind. I mean Lita stopped our just starting relationship."

"She did…?" She turned her blue eyes at him.

"Yeah, she was ready to devote time and everything to you… She really treats you as if you were a princess… all of your friends."

"Not all of them…"

"Listen….The course of true love never did run smooth." The words fell onsemi-deaf ears."I'm not going to bring up Heero in a futile attempt to make you want him again but I just want you to know you don't have to have this burden alone. But the bright side is… someone out there has it worst than you do."

"You're such a loser when you try to be deep, Duo…" She nodded at him. "Well I should get some sleep. Wufei will be giving us white belts early morning training."

"Okay…" Duo sat there and watched her walk off.

"I will believe your words Shakespeare... and maybe when Lita hears them she too will agree thatthe course of true love never runs smooth."

* * *

"I think i am to give up on men. The ones i love do me wrong and there was only one who seemed to love me most..."Her fingers grasped the door handle to her room before another covered her own.

"Hey Odango, long time, no see…" A smooth flirty voice breathed hotly into her ear. "Only… You're not Odango anymore…" He watched her crane her neck to look at who was speaking to her but gasped. "I guess i need to find a new nickname for you."

"Seiya…" She looked up at the man who merely grinned widely at her.

"Miss me?"


	10. Reverberations

I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Miss you? Why would I miss you?" She looked up at the face of a black haired man. His hair was free of its usual ponytail and well rather than the flirtatious look that usually graced his face.

"Well I missed you my Odango…Again it's awkward because you are no longer Odango." His face held all seriousness as she continued to look at him. "I planned on visiting Amara to come see you." He almost smirked reading the blank look on her face. He then proceeded to hug her. "I heard about it all. Your brother gets very upset when one mentions the name of your ex-fiancé."

"You called looking for me?" She spoke turning her head to the side resting her ear upon his chest.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I last saw you. I knew I'd miss the wedding but I was hoping to catch up with you two or something."

"Seiya… Shut up." She sighed just letting him hold her until two girls made their way down the hallway giggling and waving to the man. "And things never change..."

* * *

"Maxwell, where have you been?" Wufei hadn't even looked up from the paperwork he had been filling out. 

"Meeting up with the babe." He plopped back on his bed. At that instant Wufei put his pen down. "She's taking it hard. She did tell me that I should dedicate myself to the relationship with Lita. I told her the babe put us on hold till she knew that she was okay." He rolled over onto his side.

"I don't understand Onnas." Wufei picked up his pen again.

"I didn't want her to fuss with Lita over what was really said." Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder to start undoing it.

"I don't understand you either." Wufei continued working.

"I don't understand me either…" Duo turned off the lamp next to his bed. "See you in the morning Wu-man." And received a grunting noise in return.

To be honest even he had been a bit surprised by how little Serena knew her own best friend. The whole thing had hurt him more than he expected. Right after they had all received word on the miscarriage and the fact that Heero and Serena weren't going to get back together she had approached him with worry etched into his face.

"_I had been worried after I found out your past of womanizing."_

"_What?" He looked at her in astonishment._

"_Listen., When I met you Duo The first thing I mentioned is that You are who you hang out with."_

"_And you were going on about how nice Heero is."_

"_And I don't doubt that he is a nice guy still. But he made one fatal mistake. He lied by omission. That is something that even I could never forget."_

"_What are you getting at Babe?" He touched her hand and she pulled hers back._

"_You pride yourself on being his best friend. And this may or may not apply to you, but I don't think I would be able to bear it if you turned out the same way of omission. So tell me Duo, are there things that I do not know about you?" She looked him in the face and he stared back at her in a daze._

"_What?"_

"_Duo look me in the face and tell me if there is ANYTHING you've been hiding from me?" His mind raced. Two things were going on here. He was finally faced on whether or not to tell her about his piloting days, he had taken extra care not to tell her yet. And she was so shaken by what had just recently occurred her trust in him was fading fast. Which should he address first._

"_Duo…" She whispered to him._

"_Lita…" He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "There is nothing to worry about between us. What happened to Heero and Serena was tragic… but it has nothing to do with us and what's going on between us."_

"_Wrong answer Duo…" She pulled her hand back and stood._

"_Lita…"_

"_Something like that could work on another girl very easily… but I'm not an ordinary girl. Such lines don't mean anything to me anymore." And with that she walked away. Even now this behavior confused the hell out of him. What was she looking for?_

"I still don't understand what had been going on in her mind…." He mouthed to himself before allowing himself a moment to rest.

"This is going to be a long retreat…" He heard the Chinese man mutter before he stood to stretch and opened the door to leave. Apparently he had spend more than enough time at the desk because joints cracked in protest as he walked away.

* * *

"Well don't you worry." Seiya cooed. "I know how hard it is to find quality men, but remember you must forgive him not because he needs your forgiveness, but for yourself. We already know he'll suffer because he lost the universe's most prized treasure." 

"Right…" She smiled sipping the last of her soda from the vending machine only a few feet away. "Well I should go rest. Being beginner I'm stuck with the earliest and longest class this retreat is to offer."

"Yes, it is hard being black belt" Seiya gloated while all the while he had the most blissful look on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow at dinner, Seiya…" She tossed her can away in the nearest reciprocal and made her way down the hallway to her room. She mildly sighed an almost sad sigh. It had been no secret to her that Seiya had been bisexual. He at one point had a thing going for his long time friend Yaten… ironically enough when she had turned him down years ago for Heero, the two managed to get together somehow… and were working on minor bumps that occur from Seiya's nonstop flirting with anything remotely cute. "How nice for them…" She smiled to herself before raising her eye to meet the gaze of a man, actually one of two men she hadn't anticipated on running into again.

"_Onna…"_ His mind reverberated while something else whispered in his ear… something he'd thought to have been gone long time ago…


	11. Dishonor

He had to admit that even he knew it was wrong to possess the thoughts he had. Some part of him even dubbed it dishonorable for him to harbor such feelings, but dishonorable as it may be he was not entirely guilty for possessing them. Despite the fact that he was Yui's friend it made no difference on what had been truly going on behind the scenes. None of it made a difference. No, of course not. Yui always had the main stage parts, but he botched it this time.

"Um… Good evening, Wufei-sensei." Serena bowed breaking the eye contact the two had on one another. "I apologize for my appearance before and I hope this will not cause any tension between us for the rest of the retreat."

"Onna…" Wufei's voice came out softer than he'd anticipated it to become. So he cleared his throat and started again. "Just make sure you are up and alert by time class starts in the morning, Onna." There, that was better. Yes, definitely better since she was now standing up with her demeanor displaying her shrinking back some.

"Of course. See you in the morning, Sensei." Serena managed to utter out and he continued walking. One hand resting on her chest over her heart the other around her waist as if protecting her abdomen, not like there was anything to protect further.

She looked at him continue towards her and it was like watching him in slow motion. Every tap of his foot against the floor sounded like thunder in her ears. The sounds of his arm moving to and fro sounded as if the very wind itself had been blowing past, and his hair that had been in a loose pigtail at the moment had seeming started to fall apart and each strand caught the blowing wind silkily fluttering through. The moment when their bodies were adjacent to one another her heart beat resonated with the thundering footsteps of his. She had to know…  
"How are Heero and Rei?" Her voice barely made it above a whisper and his thundering steps paused for a moment. At that instant even her breathing had been put on hold, just to hear the answer.

"You haven't been gone that long."

"Please, just answer the question."

"The baby is almost due, Yui is fine, Rei's alright."

"Okay…" Serena took in a deep breath. "Goodnight, Wufei…" And her footsteps took off swiftly down the hallway to her room. His head began to pivot slightly. Enough to allow his peripheral vision to see her form getting smaller and smaller till it vanished; only then did he turn around completely to look off in her direction.

It was odd seeing her with short hair. In his mind he was still watching her ridiculously long pigtails catch the wind behind her. Her strides were wider and full of life, whether rushing because she was late of just rushing because she could, she had a certain spring in her step.

Of course that certain spring had evolved over the past few years. The spring had been increasing high powered until Yui claimed to have feelings for her. From there is slowly smoothed out with the grace coming only from a flourishing woman. And it evolved further till her steps grew light and airy, anything she wore seemed to have an air of elegance that came with her movements. And finally the movement had regressed horribly. She was no longer the elegance of a fully grown swan, she was back to a child who can't find her place in the world.

"Dammit" Wufei's mind screamed the only word that had grown to be his best friend over time. He was cursing because he was being dishonorable to his friend. He was cursing because he was causing himself so much despair; he was cursing because without his knowing he let himself stay alone and unrequited.

Sure there were others whom he had met at bars late at night somewhere between the murky lakes of alcohol and the coarse rocks of reality. Some offered a moment's reprieve, others lingered for something a little more lasting, and some wanted nothing more than something to show off for the left hand. But none sufficed, none of them were here.

"Dammit…" It came out softer this time. There was no way he could allow himself to get stupid because of his secret desires. What he wanted was in no way or form possible for him to have. Twice burned in similar occurrences, she was always a firm believer in things happen in three's.

* * *

She found herself staring at the wall. There were posters of happy looking people with stupid sayings on them. She'd half expected to see the one of the cat hanging out with "just hang in there baby" on the powder blue walls".

"You know Mina…They make these rooms appear accommodating, but they're really not."

"You're nervous aren't you?" The blonde smiled gently.

"I'm not nervous."

"I'm beginning to wonder if any of my friends heard of the phrase BIRTH CONTROL!"

"What the hell!" Lita looked at her friend oddly.

"Well let's see if I got this right. Rei is pregnant, Serena was pregnant, and you've got reason to believe you are pregnant!"

"Serena was entitled to not be on it. She did plan on having who she thought would be her husband's baby." Lita sighed softly. "She's been doing alright you know."

"Yeah I know… I got her letter for this month." Mina leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. "The doctor said Rei may have a premature baby."

"Yeah well first children are always fussy. They can come sooner or later, sometimes have to be induced, rarely right on the mark." Lita sighed.

"Do you want Duo's baby?"

"I don't know…" She played with her fingers. "I hadn't even told him that I thought I could be when we…"

"Broke up?" Mina supplied the answer.

"We didn't break up it's just… we haven't spoken again since."

"Doctor's coming…" Mina looked at the door hearing the sound of heels stopping right outside the door.

"Lita…" The doctor came into the office and silence merely followed.


	12. What?

"_Six weeks…." _The phrase just kept repeating in the mind of one, Lita Kino. _"Six weeks…"_

"Man, I'm beginning to think this pregnancy thing is something I need to get into, all except for Ami have come up pregnant… and well Ami works so hard she's got no sex life so what's my excuse… oh that's right… I need a man first…"

"Quatre's always available… and I know you've always liked him."

"As a nice person…" Mina said softly slamming on the breaks, nearly driving through a red light.

"You should try though… I think the two of you have more in common than you think."

"Honey… do you plan on telling Duo?" Mina watched the light flicker from red to green and stepped on the gas some.

"Of course I do… He's the father isn't he?"

"When?"

"I don't know…" Lita was so abnormally quiet. "I don't even know if he wanted kids… I don't know if he'd be a good role model…I don't know if I'll be a good role model!" Nevermind… nix the quiet comment.

"Sweetie, you'll be fine. And even if he's not ready to be a dad he'll have to grow up someday… and for you, you're a wonderful and strong woman… you'll teach a girl to be just like that and a boy how to treat a woman properly. You'll be wonderful…"

"Six weeks Mina… a month and a half's time to prepare wast-" The sound of the latest "Three Lights" hit was heard as Mina groaned.

"Always when I'm driving and I'm sure it's good gossip too!" She barely saw the movement of Lita who fished for the girl's phone in her bag.

"Hello, Lita speaking, Mina's driving" The words flowed easily from the brunette's lips. "Heero…" The slight disgust for the male could be heard. "Wait what?" Mina stopped a bit more gentle at a red light this time."What? Now? Okay, okay… Rosewater Hospital. Bye"

"Someone hurt?"

"No Rei's in labor." Lita said shaking her head at Mina's next word choice..

"I hurt…" Serena murmured to no one and flopped onto her bed about eight in the morning. Her class had been two hours and that was just the first of two she's got another shorter one for the afternoon and then again tomorrow morning. Even her sensei didn't work her as hard. To top it off the Chinese man was constantly criticizing her the most it seems.

"Probably getting revenge for his friend whom I'm not with anymore…" She changed the position of her head to look at the slightly ajar door to her room. "Wufei… isn't like that… is he? And he knows the breakup was his friend's fault…"

"Maybe he's got his period… Wu-man is always on the cotton saddle." The voice of Duo Maxwell sounded from the ajar door and she frowned; when had he neared her door. "I'd knock but it'd push it open and I don't know if you're naked…"

"You… can come in." Something in her just sighed and she complied. When would the nice girl that repeatedly gets betrayed grow up? "I wasn't talking out loud was I?"

"No.. Your class just ended if you're like the others you're probably complaining about Wufei."

"Does… Wufei hate me?" She asked bringing herself to sit up.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Has he threatened to kill you?"

"No he hasn't."

"Then I think you are safe."

"So… He's just being a big bully then?"

"Bully?" As soon as he'd repeated the word realization came on his face. "He's been using you to correct your mistakes as well as the mistakes the others make." She let out a sigh. "Listen… he didn't really want me to know but after finding out what happened between him and Rei… Well let's just say whether Heero wanted to hear it or not he got a "You're a disgrace to honorable men like me." Duo put on the Wufei scowl. "What kind of man couldn't even own up to a mistake like that, and the way it was handled made it seem you'd purposely gone after the Onna…" And blah blah blah… you know the rest."

"It wasn't any of his business… so he didn't have to go that far."

"Yeah, but that's Wufei, even if the roles ad been reversed and you had been to other woman he would've heard the very same speech… or at least something similar.

"I see…" Serena let out another sigh. "You know… The whole thing… really wasn't as painful as the movies would lead someone to believe." Duo sat in silence. "I guess… everything that happened seemed like a surreal dream. A dream that I blew lots of money on since it was too close to the date to fix it. But even so… I don't think I can see either one yet."

"I think it's better if you do." Duo finally sat himself on the floor rather than leaning against the door. "To face them… those whom you trusted that hurt you… it's faster for your heart to accept the loss and make it easier to forgive them… not for their sake but for your own."

"That's what Seiya said to me…"

"I know of something I shouldn't know… but if you are to move on and remain the good girl you've always been."

"I don't want to be that good girl further, Duo. She's always hurting."

"And she's always got people ready to take care of her and equally she cares for everyone. She won't suffer too much unless she keeps herself closed off afraid to hurt again."

"Duo, Shut up." She threw a pillow at him.

* * *

"It's…a Girl…" Heero finally said to the group of people who were in the waiting room. "Because she's early she'll need to be watched closely as all premature babies need to." He let out a bit of a sad look to the side.

"And Rei?" Mina looked a bit worried.

"She's trying to smooth out her hair. When she's ready you all could come see her." Mina then stood and grabbed her cell phone leaving the hospital.

"You don't look happy to be a father." Ami came out of the room,

"I am happy… but I've already lost one offspring…"

"Don't worry Heero. Technology for premature babies have improved over the past few decades. You little Lena will be okay."

"Yeah…"

"Where did mina go?" Lita asked.

"She grabbed her phone and went out front" Heero answered smoothly.

"Okay… " Lita stood and excused herself so she could find her blonde friend.

* * *

"What…" Serena looked at her cell phone in awe and frowned hearing loud and clear what her friend was telling her.

"_Rei had a baby girl…"_


	13. Hope

**Author Notes: I'm wondering who is still keeping tabs on this.. Its been almost a year since I updated… but I think I'm finally working back on track… all the same hang tight my darlings!!!**

"WUFEI!!!!!" Serena was seething and banging on Wufei's door to his room. She had been

standing up there with the rest of her classmates waiting for her name to be called in the award

ceremony for the final pushes and…. Her name was never called. "Wufei!!!! Open the door!!!!!"

She continued banging as people who were rolling their suitcases away made their ways to the

exit. "CHANG WUFEI!!!!"

"What?" The voice came from behind her. There he was with a book in hand glasses on his face and his hair free of its usual pigtail. She had to reel back for a second and take in the look as it made the lines of his face look .

"Why didn't I get my promotion?!?!" She stamped her foot angrily and he could almost smile… there's that girl he knows….

"You didn't deserve it…" He watched her redden as she continued to look at him. Her hand twitched ready to slap him.

"You ridiculed me everyday in class… and mistakes I made I got made an example of… any mistakes someone else made… I got made an example of! I held my tongue when you called me Onna!!!!" She paused momentarily and he simply grabbed her hand holding her scar on her wrist to her face.

"An attempt to sever the ties of the soul and body." He looked at her tenderly. "In the martial arts its about the mind body and soul in unison as one…" He didn't flinch when she pulled the hand away from him.

"I…"

"I can't pass someone who I know only recently tried to break that unification. It's a dishonor to the practice and a lie to yourself if you had gone on before you're ready. I would much rather have trained you myself so you'd learn properly." He continued to look at her and touched the bangs that crossed her face. "I'm glad it was a failed attempt… No light deserves to be snuffed before its time… But now I propose you go before the shuttle to the port leaves you." Her awed silence gave him time to move around her and into his room to pack as well.

"Wufei…. Wufei…" She turned to look at him but the door slammed in her face. "JERK!" She turned and walked off looking back at the door once more before rushing off. _'Was that jerk actually…. Kind???' _"Jerk!!!" She walked into her room and grabbed her suitcase. "JERK!!!!"

"I haven't done anything yet…" Seiya smiled at her shocked gasp. "Came to make sure you're okay… "

"I'm fine…" Serena smiled and began wheeling the bag down the hall. "Seiya, promise you'll come visit Amara, Michelle, and I in the near future." She looked at him and he only smiled.

"Of course…. Shorty." Seiya smiled further then laughed as Serena's face changed from confusion to frown as her fingers moved to rub the nape at the back of her head where her hair had been cut low. "All the same… A boy's cut, does nothing for you, Shorty." Seiya tilted her chin up and leaned in to kiss her but, as to be expected the lips of Serena Tsukino pursed in so his lips met skin. Seiya pulled back and laughed.

"Bye, Seiya." She waved and got on the shuttle to the port. Once on the bus she felt a heavy weight on her chest… "A girl……"

* * *

"She changed flights?" Michelle blinked owlishly at her lover. 

"She'll be meeting us at the Cinq Kingdom, rather than the three of us travel there together…" Amara turned away from the computer, having just finished with canceling Serena's ticket no doubt. "Makes sense though, two space flights in a three day span can be exhausting, and I'm sure she'd like to rest up before dumping her experience at the retreat. So… we've got three extra days… alone…." Amara gave Michelle a devilish grin.

"True…" Michelle smiled back. "So… should I go put on the Magical Girl Neptune costume?" Amara just gave a quick tilt of the head and off Michelle went.

* * *

"He should be coming back soon right?" The voice of one Minako Aino bubbled as she climbed out of her car. 

"Mina, If you harass me ONE MORE TIME about telling Duo you are going to be lucky that we're at the hospital and soon we won't just be visiting Rei."

"Oh Lita, come on be nice!!!! He deserves to know… Besides I highly doubt Duo is the cheating type…. That was a poor excuse for breaking up you know?"

"Mina…."

"Careful, too much stress is bad for the baby." Mina chided wagging a finger at Lita. Lita then stopped with her fist clenched trembling with anger towards the blonde.

"Wow, those pregnancy hormones sure do know how to pop don't they?" Mina laughed. "Oh look! There's Heero! HELLO HEERO!!!!" Mina called to the male some distance ahead making him pause in his footsteps and turn showing he was carrying roses in his hand.

"On lunch?" He just simply asked as the two girls shook their heads.

"Well Lita called out sick which isn't a lie, her stomach has been mean….And me… well I too called out because today is just beautiful!!!!!"

"You're going to see Rei and your little girl?"Lita rolled her eyes.

"Would only be proper." Heero nodded and held the door open for the two girls. "Stomach virus?" His gaze turned to Lita.

"More like morning sickness!!!" Mina answered getting punched in the shoulder by Lita who felt it best to remain silent in fear of just opening her mouth would egg on another vomiting spree.

"Does Duo know?" Heero asked unable to spot the fist aimed in his shoulder.

"Ask again and it'll be a hit to something more precious." Lita glared and Heero simply looked back blankly.

"Them pregnancy hormones, I tell you!!!" Mina declared as they signed the visitor's took and took a badge. From there all conversation ceased as the trio wordlessly started heading for the elevator. Once the double doors opened the group was nearly run over by a young man, maybe, wearing a cap who just roughly pushed past sobbing and continued to rush off.

"THE WORDS ARE 'EXCUSE ME'!!!" Lita called after the person angrily and stepped onto the elevator. "Do people have no manners anymore?" She muttered.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe he just found out his mom is dying or something of the sort." Mina said to Lita who merely huffed. The third floor came faster than expected and as soon as the doors opened they could see the dark haired priestess standing in the middle of the hall way resting on her IV pole eyes frantically darting about.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heero strode over to the girl with agility and ease.

"I… I had a visitor." Rei looked up at Heero then at the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"Visitors aren't that unusual." The look on Heero's face clearly read "back to bed with you". With a sigh and a hello to the two girls she began trudging back to her room.

"It was her, I just know it." Rei whispered and paused when Heero was no longer right behind her.

"Her….?" He looked at Rei with his voice choked up in his throat.

"Come see." Rei then turned making her way back to her room and sat on the bed. Immediately upon walking into the room a flower pot was on the table. Inside the tiny pot was an were baby sprouts poking their heads from the dirt but just barely.

"Serena…" Mina and Lita seemed to breathe together upon reading the small tag identifying the kind of flower that had only begun to grow: Snowdrops.

* * *

Well how was that? Bad, ne? I can't help it I've hit a serious writing wall. I' know what I wanna put but it never sounds just right… best day to get through it is to do it no? Well here's to my comeback hopefully it'll continue well into the summer days. OH! and FYI Snowdrops symbolize hope... till next time and review PLENTY 


	14. Don't Wait

**Author Notes: I'm wondering who is still keeping tabs on this.. Its been almost a year since I updated… but I think I'm finally working back on track… all the same hang tight my darlings!!!**

"Heero, really., you've got to get going. I'll be fine and I know the number by now." Rei slammed the house door shut and rested against the door.

She was finally able to have gone home Saturday afternoon, and today being Monday he had to return to a work schedule. She had a baby, she wasn't bleeding to death and he had a hard time of understanding that. Sure their baby wasn't allowed to come home yet…. Home. This wasn't really her home… it was the place of her crime… The place where she…

"What am I getting down for! Serena living here was in the past!" Rei straightened her spine trying on her air of arrogance once more hoping it'll make her feel less guilty… about stealing it all… in one half drunken night and judgment clouded over. Can a child grow up to be healthy in a home built upon deceit?

"I hope so…" she smiled grabbing the glass of water she had been sipping on and dumped it into the snowdrops that had been growing along quite nicely. Watching the last of the colorless fluid drain into the dirt that nurtured the plant she felt her eyes prickle with tears. "I really am stupid!" She declared to no one remembering her last visitor before leaving the hospital.

"_Chad… what are you…?" She Sat up in the bed looking at the young man who actually managed to tame the mess of hair into a proper ponytail. "You look good today." _

"_Thank you." His hands were balled into fists into his lap. "So uh… has that Heero guy been in?"_

"_Not today, but he's working. He'll be in later for sure."_

"_I see…" His fists clenched tighter. The air was heavy with something, Rei was positive that Chad's usual airheaded demeanor would have to notice._

"_Chad-"_

"_He doesn't love you!!" The words were strained, coarse sounding, but full of pain no doubt._

"_What?" _

"_Heero… he doesn't love you… he's with you because of your daughter!" Chad took a deep breath and looked at her. "Please, I don't want you to delude yourself… I don't want you to believe you were his first choice… because you-" Her hand had been hanging in midair. Tears held firm in her eyes, his cheek throbbing in pain despite the lone tear that fell from his. "Because you…" His voice was softer as he continued. "Are my first choice… you don't deserve less."_

"_Chad?" The hand that remained in midair lowered as she looked at him in awe._

"_I… I think I can forgive this… he is the father and it was a mistake and… because she's yours I think I"_

"_Shut up." She whispered looking away. It was her hand curled into fists this time. She searched for words to tell him, she knows he loves her. She's known for a while… What words would be right to reject someone who loved you so deeply…She had hoped to neglect his feelings long enough for him to get a clue._

_Silence wrapped around them as he sat there holding the cheek that prickled from the slap and she sat there still unable to find appropriate words. Something that doesn't sound cheesy and at the same time doesn't sound like she was feeding him pity._

"_Chad I-"_

"_I see then…" Chad cleared his throat. With a sniffle he stood. "Then I've come to say goodbye." He watched her head turn to him in shock. "I want to try and make a life with you Rei… But you still want him. You, him, and your girl… that's your desire. Then I can't stay and listen to my heartbreak any further." He stood with his spine straight and regal. "I have loved you a long time, and I was patient. Patiently waiting for you to realize my feelings and return them. But it didn't work that way did it?" Chad leaned in to place a kiss on her mouth, a light one gone as quickly as it made contact. He was holding her against his chest stroking her hair whispering the entire time. "I really do hope this will make you happy. Ease the selfishness you have, ease the flame of jealousy that churns through your entire being. I hope he can truly grow to love you… the way I wish I have." He kissed her forehead, both her cheeks and her lips once more. All the while Rei sat numbly unsure of what to do with this Chad. The one that lived underneath the ditzy demeanor she had grown oh so accustomed to._

"_Chad…"_

"_Goodbye, Rei… Be happy." He grabbed his things and went to leave the room only to pause one step outside. "Take care of her." And then he proceeded to go. Not even a moment later Heero had come into the room with a bag of her clothes… she was free to go home…But what home… She couldn't go back to the temple, not to see Chad anytime soon._

The moments after were naught more than a blur as she was filling out papers on her after care, set up an appointment with her doctor. Things to discuss with the doctor for her daughter. Prescriptions followed, and somewhere along the lines an engagement ring found its way to her hand…

"Another… victim…" She whispered and sighed, took another breath and placed a smile on her face. She was starting to get good with burying the pain. Perhaps it had something to do with the diamond that was dragging the pain to a dark place. "But we'll build a happy home! Heero and I and our baby… Happy… Because he wanted me happy."

* * *

"Mina, I swear if you don't shut up I will hit you!!!" The voice of Lita Kino was not having it today.

"All I'm saying is CALL HIM! He deserves to know…" Mina rolled her eyes throwing the paper weight Lita kept on her desk up in the air and catching it.

"Shut up!"

"He's back from that thing he was off doing…" Mina smiled whirling around in the chair.  
"Mina I swear…"

"I'm just saying, you love the guy and you're having his baby… and you're not telling him all because his best friend is a lying scum bag who is marrying the mistress because he knocked her up." Mina paused. "Uh… Well Heero still is a nice guy, stupid, but nice…I suppose you are who you hang out with"

"Mina so help me I will kill you and bury you in the park"

"Plotting murder…this early in the morning? Maybe I should have called first." A soft voice broke up the scene making both females turn to look in the doorway.

"Serena…" Mina gasped looking at the female in the door. Her blonde hair had been recently cut, the clean lines as proof. She wore a white pinstripe suit and black heels. In her hands was a bag heavy with papers..

"Hi…" She smiled clutching the business bag tighter. "Bad time?" As soon as the words were gone she found herself sandwiched between the two females in a tight hug. And surrounded by questions of "Where have you been?" "Are you okay?" "Why are you here?" "Have you heard about Rei and Heero?"

* * *

"I'm here on business…" Serena smiled at the two women sipping on the tea given to her once the shock died down. 

"Business… sounds so important." Mina smiled.

"Well basically I seek out and interview sponsor suitors for Amara. She's very particular who she slaps onto her car." She smiled.

"That wonderful honey…" Lita smiled.

"I should be saying that to you." Serena's eyes darted to the small yet noticeable bump in the girl's belly. Instantly Lita flushed. "How did Duo take the news? I'm surprised he hasn't assumed that was reason enough to patch up the relationship."

"He doesn't know!" Mina declared and Serena nodded sitting her cup back down.

"I also assumed as much… he would've told me." Serena smoothed her hair.

"You…talk to Duo?" Lita couldn't stop the waiver in her tone.

"Yes. He's a bit devastated by the sudden break up it seems, but he seemed okay when I saw him. I'll tell him you're doing fine when I see him later."

"You're going to see him?"

"I'm going to Winner Enterprises. I must be a glutton for punishment.." She laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"I see…"

"You should come with and see him…" Serena said. "This isn't news you want to break over the phone. Nor news you want to wait too long to break." She then smiled at Lita. "Okay?"


	15. Hello

**Author Notes: I'm wondering who is still keeping tabs on this.. Its been almost a year since I updated… but I think I'm finally working back on track… all the same hang tight my darlings!!!**

"_Quatre is anxious…" _Those were the first words that crossed Heero's mind when he walked into the office. The second, that should've been first, was: _"Quatre isn't in his office…Why?"_

"Good Morning Heero!" Quatre, who had quickly risen to his feet when the office doors opened, given a slightly disappointed look then masked it with a smile, reached his hand out to greet Heero. "You're in early."

"Rei's home… staying there… would only… make me anxious…" Heero ignored the extended hand and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh." Quatre paused his anxiousness and felt maybe he ought to listen to Heero, should he want to talk but that wasn't the case.

"Why are you out here?" Heero then looked at Quatre, with a look of mild confusion that made Quatre's heart sink… these… emotions Heero had managed to start exuding on his face… they still shocked him from time to time. Wait Heero had questioned him being out of his office, right?

"Waiting for a client."

"Out here?"

"Big client. This could really get Winner Enterprises out there to the consumer…"

"Oh…" Heero just shook his head. Must be some real important big wig to bring Quatre out of his office where Duo lurked about complaining about how the latest attempt to get over Lita failed before the words left his mouth. "Wait doesn't Wufei…"

"Heero, Don't forget the conference call at eleven okay?" Quatre smiled at Heero dismissing the conversation's change. _Not like winner….  
_"Okay." Heero gave him a suspicious look as Quatre turned to look at his watch, then back at the door, and Heero walked along making a mental note to find out what was going on here.

"_She won't be ready for you yet…" _Quatre looked at Heero's office door close and sighed to himself, missing the ding of the elevator.

"Quatre…?" The voice made him jump as he turned around, hand over his heart, and smiled at the female before him.

"Serena…" Quatre's smile widened and he moved to hug her. "I see you opted for the break up hair cut…" His hand rubbed her bare shoulder blades.

"I did." She squeezed him then pulled back.

"No, it suits you, it suits you well." Quatre smiled before hearing the clearing of a throat behind her. "Miss Lita." Quatre smiled, only to smile wider at the sight of yet another young lady. A quick "Ahem" and: "Miss Mina, pleasure to see the both of you." He stepped back to welcome the other two females and froze looking at Lita. "Or three of you…" His eyebrows furrowed. "Is…?"

"It is." Lita looked down the hall. "Is he..?"

"He is." Quatre smiled. "Go on… he needs the break."

"Stay here, Aino." Lita smoothed her white dress and made her way down the hall heels clicking on the marble floor, as she removed the jacket she had worn to keep the spring chill off her delicate shoulders.

"What will I do then! Serena's got a meeting with Quatre!!" Mina whined.

"Actually…" Quatre Intervened, and quickly might I add. "Her Meeting is with Wufei…"

"Bastard…" Serena's eyebrow twitched at just the thought of the Chinese man who "failed" her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Quatre…Absolutely….nothing." Mina laughed, having heard the story all the way to the office.

"I'll let him know you're here then." Quatre smiled and followed a slightly different path to the Chinese Man's office, passing Heero's closed office door along the way. _ "Sorry, Heero, I was never in your corner for this one…_" Quatre thought guiltily before stopping outside Wufei's office door. _Knock, Knock._

"Come in." The gruff voice of Chang, Wufei called out and the blonde opened the door with a smug smile.

"You're client is here…" Quatre called out drawing the eye of the male at the desk.

"Send her in then…" Wufei straightened himself out and started shifting papers about to clear space for the work to come. "What?" Wufei stared at the blonde who hadn't moved, only smiling.

"Nothing… He's ready for you!" He called down the hall, before the echoing sounds of heels bounced off the walls. "I'll leave you to it then." Quatre left the doorway only to be replaced with a smaller figure…one that had his breath catch in his throat… _That smile… I'm going to kill Winner._

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chang…" Serena stepped into the office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Okay, does that clear up a couple of things?" Duo was rocking back and forth on his office chair idly twirling and untwirling the end of his braid. "Okay glad I can help… Okay. Okay. Give me a call back if anything else goes wrong, the name is Duo Maxwell. Okay you too, Bye." Duo sighed rubbing his forehead once hanging up. "Why sign the contract if you don't understand everything in it?" He rolled his eyes turning back to the paperwork before him.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" He rubbed his forehead again, maybe a migraine was working its way into his brain. He heard the door open and dragged his eyes up to look at who was coming and froze. "L-Lita…" Instantly in a shocked girl kind of way he smoothed his braid before flipping it behind him.

"Hi." She had the jacket balled up in front of her.

"H-Have a seat, do you want anything?"

"No." She forced a small smile, feeling the air grow tense.

"So, what brings you here…" He was making quick work of the strewn papers on his desk.

"We need to talk…" She said and he froze.

"About…?"

"I want things to be good between us Duo… and when this is over I'll have said something to change everything. But I really have to know there are no secrets here." Duo looked at her feeling his heart thump in his chest.

"Secrets…"

"We've been here already Duo… I can tell its something I don't know about you. A piece I'm never allowed to be near… but I have to know what it is."

"Lita…"

"Duo, don't take that tone with me. You're going to tell me it'll be okay. I just want the truth." He looked at her.

"The truth?" He looked at the stack of papers in his hand then back at her. "The truth is, that everyone has secrets Lita. Things they don't want everyone to know about. You've got yours I'm sure."

"That's not hat I meant!" She snapped at him.

"Lita I'm not understanding the problem. Yes, I had a life before you, and you had one before me. I don't expect to know all of the details of this life before me." He put the papers down and rubbed his head that was threatening to split open with the throbbing migraine making its way forward.

"Duo, but this… whatever it is, is a problem. I feel like you can never really get close to me with this looming over your head." She gave a shudder and whispered. "Is there someone else?"

"Lita no!" His eyes darted back to her in an instant. "There isn't…. Well maybe." Instantly Lita's fist connected with his desk making everything on it rumble.

"Who is she?!?"

"Her name is…" She smirked resting his head on his left hand. "… Winner Enterprises. Lovely name right?"

"Duo I'm not kidding here!!" She settled back down and started ringing the sleeve of her coat.

"Neither am I!" His smirk faded. "I've been left alone for a long time before finding myself here… and that mess with Hilde…" His eyes flickered to Lita and a bit of pride swelled within him seeing the jealous flicker still arise at the sound of Hilde's name. "I wouldn't do that to you, drunken or otherwise. And if I did, I'd much rather suffer the physical pain of you trying to kill me, with a chance of fixing it, than the eternal hurt of you leaving me, to be alone… again."

"Duo…"

"Heero's not happy." Duo looked away. "You can see that. Yes, he's trying to build a life with Rei, perhaps down the road they'll be happy, but he knows the one he really wants won't have him. We're adults here… we can't expect everything to be happy hunky dory like the movies or soap operas."

"I told you to stop watching those things…" She sniffled fighting back tears. Duo laughed.

"We know life is truly much harder and real romance comes in a moment of peace." Duo smiled. "I want to someday find that peace. Make the nightmares go away." His hand tightened remembering, despite his attitude, war is war and the scars run deep.

"There are no other children with I don't know Hilde, or some other woman?"

"No children. None at all…" Duo looked at her wondering where that subject had come from.

"That's not true." Lita was sucking on her bottom lip. Momentarily her gaze turned on him to see shock and confusion there.

"It's a lie, really. Hilde and I never, not without necessary protection…" It was his turn to slam his fists into the desk, now on his feet looking at Lita. "I never have, not without protection!!!"

"Don't you remember… Before our date… the one with that last discussion. I was still dressing when you came over." She watched a slow perverse smirk cross his face before being wipe off back to seriousness. "I see you do. Well, that time it was so in the moment we hadn't." Lita stood lowering the jacket she wore as well as her gaze. When she looked back up at him his jaw was sticking staring at the bump before his eyes welled up with tears.

"Lita is…"

"Its yours and mine…" Suddenly his migraine hadn't seemed so strong at the moment… no, more important were the tears running down his cheeks. "Who knew you were a closet crybaby." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood, only to have found Duo does move fast indeed and was kneeling before her hands on either side of her belly.

"This… I helped make this?" He glared at the evil material of her dress and lifted it up shocking the brunette at the sudden movement. Her fist connected with his head but it hadn't broken his movements at all as he held the dress with his left hand and turned her with his right to see indeed she no longer sported the flat stomach he used to stroke in the middle of the night, especially when considering a future with the brunette while she slept.

"That's why I want to know, Duo. So we can be okay, for the little one!" A gasp ran through her as he kissed her stomach.

"Hello…" He leaned in and kissed her stomach again. "Hello… I'm going to take good care of you I swear it." Again another Kiss. Another, and another and he cried further. "I won't desert you." His hands released the dress to have the hem bunch up on the top of his head, tears against Lita's warm stomach.

"Duo…"

"I'll love you." He whispered. "I'll be there for you, I swear it. We'll give you plenty of brothers and sisters."  
"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!!!!" She knocked him in the head again. Wordlessly Duo stood up and looked at Lita right in the eye.

"Have I ever really told you about Solo?"


	16. Fairytales

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah! I'm back and bad and you know it!!! And the way I see it there is a long way between now and the ending… so sit back and enjoy!_

"_S-Solo…" _Lita whispered looking Duo in the eye.

* * *

"Did you know, Miss Mina, That there were five Gundam Pilots?" Quatre looked at the young lady from across his desk.

"Everyone knew that!" She declared. "I may be blonde but there is a brain on the inside here." She frowned at him.

"Yes…" He pressed his fingertips together in front of his face hiding the furious blush on his face as he looked at her. Shiny blonde hair, bright blue eyes staring back at him. "Did you know they were young men? All of them."

"I assumed…"

"Well let me tell you something…." He pressed his fingertips together again in that Mr. Burns sort of way. "The Gundam Pilots were five young men who came from five different walks of life. None of the paths laid out were very kind to them. Each one's story sadder than the last. Five young men who hated each other upon first sight and over time with missions crossing over and over and over… the five of them got along. When the war was complete… they went separate ways, but the scars of war run deep." He looked at her and she was eyeing him suspiciously. "Trying their best to not look… needy they returned to one another…."

"Quatre…." Mina looked at him. She turned to look at the door then back at him. "Quatre?"

"Some say they were best friends by the end of said war… some say just say they were fools who knew no more than their lives of training. What do you think Miss Mina?"

"Quatre… how did you all meet again?" She looked at him and his fingers finally closed in a prayer position symmetrically splitting his features in half, but his eyes looked into hers.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to Miss Mina?" He watched her shift uncomfortably.

"What was your sad story?" She barely whispered, fear creeping into her body… rumors of ruthless and reckless the Pilots were spread like wildfire across the Colonies.

"Another day…" He folded his hands in the way they teach children in kindergarten.

"Why… why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you Miss Mina… and I like you." Quatre watched all tension leave her body and her overconfidence just radiated off of her.

"Of COURSE you do!" She smiled.

"I want to take you to dinner." He tilted his head a little and smiled.

"_Heero!!! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!!!!!" _They heard Duo yelling and Quatre laughed.

"Come on we have to see Wufei's reaction." Quatre stood and offered his hand as the pair rushed out and saw Lita looking annoyed and Duo chattering on happily about being a daddy. Finally he closed Heero's door and opened Wufei's office door.

"WUFEI!!!! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!!!"

* * *

"Okay… So I think that's it then." Serena smiled politely and closed her briefcase.

"Alright." He watched her stand.

"Onna…" She paused looking at him.

"I don't believe you would speak to you clients this way?"

" No, I'm speaking to you not as a client, as a woman." She looked at him.

"I have nothing to say to Wufei, the asshole." She looked at him.

"If this is about the retreat I already told you how I felt about it. And to be honest you weren't that skilled anyway. You learn well, but Umino's students rarely pass my standards anyway." He stood.

"Yeah, right… as the others that came with me did."

"You weren't ready." He sighed and she looked at him the frustration was apparent on his face.

"Apparently not." She stood.

"I told you, I wish I had done your training. You'd be stronger… strong enough to face them both by now."

"You listen you don't-" She pointed her index finger at him ready to yell.

"You don't get it. Onna you are better than this!" He grabbed her wrist forcing her scars to her face and she instantly quieted down. "You had a love of life. You were happy…"

" And I lost my wedding day, my fiance… and even worst MY BABY! "

"And all you can do is move on from here. You've left those who hurt you and those haven't hurt you. You left those who like you and who love you. None of us would let you endure the hardship alone, you did that yourself." She looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing… just asking you to take instead of giving this time." He released her arm. "You're always giving yourself to everyone…" His voice softened as embarrassment threatened to flood his face. 'but me…'

"What?" She looked at him and he looked her right in the eye and opened his mouth when the office door boomed open.  
"WUFEI!!! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!!!!" Wufei froze in whatever he was going to say and looked horrified at Duo who then pushed Lita inside the office her swollen belly proof that he wasn't lying.

"Maxwell… procreating…" Wufei got up and pushed past the couple.

"Where are you going?" Duo frowned.

"If you're repopulating society I must be having a nightmare. So a bullet to the brain should mean nothing then." He stopped hearing a soft giggle.

"Aren't you the hypocrite?"

"No… Think about it. Do we need Little Maxwells running around?" He looked at her watching her body shift. Her right arm supported her left elbow, left index finger tapped her chin, eyes up at the ceiling, right foot tapping… she was mulling over the idea then had the same look of disgust Wufei had.

"Lita, I'm happy for you but did it HAVE to be him?"

"I thought the same thing… but its too late." Lita shook her head.

"Hey!! I'll be a good Daddy!!!"

"Right… sure…" Both Wufei and Serena answered simultaneously and looked at one another in mild shock.

"AHH!!! Serena's become Wufei!!!" Duo shrieked. Wufei felt a headache threatening to surface and raised his finger.

"Maxwell! GET OUT!!!" His finger extended towards the door in a Phoenix Wright manner. With an exasperated sigh Wufei dropped his head and glanced out the door hearing more giggling. Aino and Winner were standing there. Mina was cackling, Quatre was shaking his head.

"I'll be getting out too." Serena picked up her closed suitcase. Wufei looked at her. "I have to report back in to the boss." She smoothed out her skirt. "She'll give her decision at the party if you don't mind." She looked at Quatre, who only looked back at her.

"That's fine, I'd rather it much more that way. To meet who it is we'll be sponsoring." Quatre smiled pleasantly and Serena nodded and glanced at the other.

"I'll see you all later…" She smiled around the room.

"We'll walk you out!" Mina and Lita smiled and the three females went on.

"I have work to do." Wufei stated, his way of dismissing the two young men in the room, and they did leave closing the door behind them.

Once alone Wufei rubbed his pounding head looking across at the chair she occupied only moments before; her gaze on him intently. Half the time he was having those dishonorable thoughts again.. No they were worst this time, perhaps a new level of dishonor crept up on him. The demon in every human being, the side willing every man to sin, was calling to him, calling him to be the fall guy. The rebound man. The man she crawls into bed with when she's hurting… After all, it chided, how could she ever allow herself to fall in love with him when he was friends with the one who hurt her last. At least he can have her in some way.  
"Dishonorable..." He shook his head, hearing his own conscience laugh at him.

* * *

"I thought you were playing when you said that." Duo sat in Quatre's office looking at the blonde.

"Said what?"

"That Wufei is in love with her."

"You didn't believe me?" Quatre smiled. "Is that why you went on the retreat? To get that much out of him?" Duo sat in silence.

"It was coincidence alone that she was there." Duo finally stated after some time. "A coincidence that caught him off guard…"

"And…?"

"He faltered at first. Knocked off his wind the first day…" Duo smirked. "It's a shame we can't meddle too much."

"It'll be obvious." Quatre smiled. "But like today… and maybe the party are chances… You should call her. Plead to speak with her about "Daddy fears"." Quatre smiled.

"But Heero…" Duo took a deep breath.

"Never had an honest to good chance…" Quatre looked grim.

"They were almost married…"

"And even if they'd made it. They wouldn't have lasted."

"Aren't you the downer?" Duo looked at Quatre.

"No, no. Its truth. Whether she addressed it or not She always felt a paranoia… A paranoia over Rei. Rei, always fought with Serena over something right when a new step was taken in their relationship. They moved in and Serena and her fought over the color to paint her and Heero's house. They got engaged and Rei disapproved over Serena wanting four kids in the future. That fight was so stupid and Rei wouldn't come around till the title of "Maid of Honor" was the flag to be waved."

"But they were almost married with a kid." Duo looked at Quatre.

"Duo, We're adults. People divorce left and right everyday for whatever reason. Just because they made the marriage line didn't mean it was going to remain happy and fairytale like with the happily ever after. And I'm almost positive most of those fairytale romances died fast.. Snow White, Cinderella, Little Mermaid, All of them!!. The couples usually meet with a threat looming or major secret about, but yeah back to those two… I saw it ending terribly."

"What about Lita and myself?" Duo looked at the blonde who merely smiled saying nothing more. "That bad?"

"I can only give my best guess… but I don't want to tell you. You're happy now. Enjoy it."

"While it lasts?" Duo sighed.

"Just enjoy it. In the end I think it'll be okay for everyone… well as soon as we start acting like adults anyway."

"_yeah…. Like adults…." _


	17. She'll Be Here

A/N: Everyone keeps asking me "Is this a Heero/Serena Fic" Honestly… in the early on chapters I asked what the people wanted… there was a vote and seriously not even a handful of people voted and I asked cuz it could go either way… So then since so few people voted it was up to me who she'll be with… Well I won't reveal anything, because even if it seems one sided… well I'm sticking to my main underlying theme… And if you don't know what it is you will soon enough so JA NE!!!

"Are you sure you're not being once-sided about this because that ex-fiance of hers works for this company." Michelle was busy curling her hair in the mirror watching Amara's reflection drying off from her shower.

"I'm not being one-sided. I'm annoyed at the nepotism that occurs in this company. I just don't see how a man who isn't honest in his relationships can be honest with his work." Amara tossed the towel to the floor punctuating her irritability.

"Outside drama is supposed to be separate from the workplace." Michelle chided setting down her hot curling iron.

"Ideally yes." Amara made way to her dresser drawer and pulled on her boxers. "But it almost never works that way."

"Amara, would you tell me?" Michelle twirled a strand of hair that just seemed to refuse to obey the curling iron.

"Tell you what?"

"If by chance, on your tour, I couldn't go and you wound up sleeping with a groupie. Would you tell me?" The silence in the room grew thick very quickly.

"This isn't about you and me." Amara finally answered.

"But think about it and give me a real answer, not the one you think I want to hear."

"I…" Amara turned to look at Michelle her bottom lip sucked inside her mouth, chewing on it. "If it were a one time thing. An "accident"… I don't think I would." Michelle turned to face her, her face calm.

"No?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Because… I hadn't meant to. And I wouldn't want to lose you over a lack of judgment on my part."

"So you side with him." Michelle rose from the vanity mirror and crossed the room picking up her forgotten stockings strewn across the bed.

"I don't side with him!" Amara yelled.

"You remember when we first met him back when he was dating Rei."

"Another thing about that!" Amara interrupted but stopped at Michelle's raised hand.

"He was… odd. Unreadable. Then he in turn proposed to our Usagi-Chan. He changed." Michelle smiled. "Perhaps he loved her. Knowing Usagi's track record of unfaithful boyfriends he probably didn't want to be lumped with the rest. He wanted to be special and keep her forever. So he lied, keeping his lapse in judgment under wraps. Until he found out his lapse in judgment produced a permanent consequence."

"Where is Keneko-Chan anyway?"

"Don't change the subject!" Michelle laughed slipping her silken stocking over her foot and up her legs.

"I-"

"Just be civil Amara. He was a young man in love. Don't you know men in love get stupider the more in love they are?"

"That was a sexist comment, Tish." Amara rushed forward grabbing an arm. "Speak more…" A trail of kisses went up the girl's pale arm.

"You have got to stop watching those old movies…" Michelle giggled as Amara reached up her shoulder, to her spot on her neck.

"I will." Amara kissed up to her ear.

"Amara, don't start now. We've got to get to that affair to meet with this sponsor. Its too late if you want to play." She pushed her lover away.

"I promise, it'll be fast, and I won't ruin your hair." Amara's hand rubbed her inner thigh and crept higher. Michelle gasped when Amara's hand stopped upon reaching her destination.

"Fine, but it really better be quick."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Duo…" Serena looked at the braided man's back as he navigated through the store looking through the dresses on the rack.

"I want to make her feel beautiful long before the 'You don't look at me the same because I'm pregnant and as big as a house' blues set in." Duo shifted uncomfortably at Serena's giggle. "You laugh, but I really can't do anything until our baby is born… She does the suffering right now."

"At least you acknowledge that, but you're pretty good with gifts." Serena watched him stop at another rack of dresses.

"Yes, but this is for the dinner tonight. I want her to feel like a princess, and I value your opinion you know."

"I didn't know, but thank you." She then started searching racks with him. "What happened to that confidence in "I'll be a good daddy!!" from the other day?"

"I have no doubts I'll try my best at being a good daddy." Duo held up a mint green dress.

"Try to find that style in a darker green." Duo put back the dress and continued his search. "So then you're just feeling helpless because she's the worker right now."

"Yes, mostly that." Duo took a side glance at her. "And I want her to move in."

"She's a traditional girl, or as traditional as possible." Serena smiled at the thought of her friend.

"I know that." Duo picked up a brown dress and wished it were green instead and put it back. "Which is kind of why I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned marriage."

"This one!!!" Serena interrupted lifting up a different style of dress from the first one and held it up.

"Try it on." Duo said with all seriousness, placing his hand on a hanger.

"What?"

"Try it on. I'm not so sure."

"I thought you valued my opinion, baka." Serena glared.

"You really are becoming Wufei!!!" Duo backed up slowly. "But I want to see it on a person."

"FINE!" She threw her hands up agitated and made her way to the fitting room. Duo smirked a little removing the hanger he had touched before. He lifted it up smirked, then proceeded to follow her to the fitting room area and waited outside in the chair. Duo was glad Serena was a quick change and stepped out not but a moment later in the green dress.

"I like it." He made a 'turn for me' motion with his hand eyeing the girl in the green halter.

"Keep in mind Lita is taller than me and has the baby pooch going on."

"I got it I got it! Here! Try this one!" He tossed the champagne dress at her.

"You know Lita's color is green." Serena looked at the gown. "And it'll do nothing for the baby bump."

"Just try it on!!!" He then made the 'shoo' motions with his hand and she rolled her eyes again and in she went to change dresses.

"So… you're worried about marrying her?" Serena called from the dressing room as Duo had to blink as he remembered the conversation earlier.

"Well, no I'm not. I want her to marry me and move in with me…"

"Then you just go on a head and ask her that!" He heard the zipper follow.

"I don't know if she's ready for that. Just accepting my invite to this dinner was a struggle for her it seemed."

"You guys were broken up for quite a while… at least long enough for your baby to be half ready to meet the world. Oh my…" He heard her breathe in a sigh.

"What?" He perked up.

"I want it…" She finally replied and exited the dressing room and Duo smirked, only to find the green dress tossed in his face, not wanting to miss her expression he yanked it off his head to look at the blonde. The dress clung to her like he knew he would, collar a little higher than she was used to but it comes with the fact that it _is _a Chinese inspired dress, and the slit up to her thigh gave just a nice peek at her legs.

"You should wear it to the party…it's only a few hours away anyway."

"Yeah…" She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She then eyed the tag and frowned. "I can't…"

"Don't worry, I got it." Duo smirked.

"Won't Lita be upset you're buying other girls, her friend no less, clothing?"

"I'm not buying!" Duo produced a credit card in the name of…

"Duo, you can't!" Duo rushed to her snatched the tag off her dress and green dress in hand he rushed to the counter. "Quatre will kill you!!!"

"He'll be alright!!" Duo waved the card before turning back to swipe the card with the tag and the dress for his lovely Lita. "It'll be a gift, and we both know he's loaded."

"Thank you, have a good day!" The lady at the cashier smiled packing Lita's dress up in a box. Serena rolled her eyes and continued to grumble and mumble obscenities as she changed. When she reappeared in her own clothing once more Duo held a bag for her to put her dress in.

"Thank you for today." He smiled watched her delicately insert her ivory gown. "Ah! One more thing!" He searched his pockets and produced a small box. "Is this appropriate?" Serena rolled her eyes now thoroughly exhausted from the silly boy. Once she opened the box, her jaw dropped and she just nodded.

"She'll love it." Her hand came up to her mouth to hide her tears that threatened to fall as she stared at the diamond in the box and the diamond stared back at her.

"Good." He grabbed the box and snapped it shut. "Shall we go? I have to get my hair washed for the dinner."  
"You are such a girl, Duo…" She pushed him.

"I know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Rei, Good to see you!!" Quatre smiled kindly at the raven haired young lady.

"I wasn't going to come." She smiled, her body revealing her self-consciousness, well mostly of the events that have passed as of late. "But Heero insisted that I not stay home alone. He thinks I worry too much about our baby."

"You do." Heero nodded to a few clienteles that passed by, dressed to the nines for the evening.

"Either way it's good to see you." Quatre smile once more. "Well, go on, enjoy yourselves." He ushered Rei along and pulled Heero aside.

"Don't you think you're being hasty?" Quatre's smile faded quickly.

"Hasty?" Heero strolled with his friend and boss his hands in his pocket.

"Don't think that diamond escaped my notice." Quatre looked at Heero who was currently staring off to the side. "You are hardly over Serena."

"Quatre, don't."

"I won't say anything about the way that engagement ended, but I don't think it's healthy for you, her or your daughter that you hastily jump into another relationship only because it's the right thing to do."

"It will be an extended engagement. We've already discussed this." Heero greeted other clientele with his boss, and the two continued back to the entrance where Quatre had been previously occupied with greeting the guests.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Quatre stopped before resuming his post. "She'll be here tonight."

"What?" Heero too stopped and looked at the blonde haired man, his heartbeat filling his ears with the sound of his blood rushing.

"Serena. She'll be here tonight."

"What? Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Dammit!" Heero began pacing back and forth his hand covering his mouth as if he were ready to regurgitate.

"I didn't tell you because all the same you need to be here and you need to be professional. She will be here because she is currently working for someone we are planning to sponsor and will be here for the night as well. So I suggest you give your fiancée a warning so she won't pass out because I am expecting her to be here soon enough." Quatre's face was stoic and emotionless, almost eerily so as it reminded Heero of his piloting days. It reminded him of a time where nothing phased him.

"What the hell are you planning?!?" Heero grabbed the front of Quatre's suit quickly drawing attention to the two males.

"I'm not planning anything. Should I remind you that I _am _a business man, and business is what I do; and I intend on further expanding the Winner Corporation name and to do that I have to get the name out by any means possible, preferably legally." Quatre continued to stare his face letting on nothing. "It is rather fortunate for me that she and I got a long and she doesn't discriminate just because of your personal relationship with her. She was the one who contacted me about this possibility and it works out nicely I think. So before you let your personal feelings get in the way I suggest you remember your private life and business life are two things that should never meet." Quatre brushed Heero's hand off him, who was more floored at the despite the anger in his voice he kept a calm face.

"Ahem…" Quatre turned around and quickly plastered a smile to his gentle features.

"Glad to see you!" He offered cheerily leaving Heero to shift uncomfortably.


	18. Something Stronger

A/N: now I got time on my hands -- not sure if that's a good thing just yet….. But… I guess there's no excuse for faster updates… lol… And also I foresaw this one having plenty of chapters. It would be wrong to have the couple thoroughly appreciate one another in only a one year span… Maybe… let's hope it doesn't die first.

"What the hell are you planning?!" Heero grabbed the front of Quatre's suit quickly drawing attention to the two males.

"I'm not planning anything. Should I remind you that I _am _a business man, and business is what I do? I intend on further expanding the Winner Corporation name and to do that I have to get the name out by any means possible, preferably legally." Quatre continued to stare his face letting on nothing. "It is rather fortunate for me that she and I got a long and she doesn't discriminate just because of your personal relationship with her. She was the one who contacted me about this possibility and it works out nicely I think. So before you let your personal feelings get in the way I suggest you remember your private life and business life are two things that should never meet." Quatre brushed Heero's hand off him, who was more floored at the despite the anger in his voice he kept a calm face.

"Ahem…" Quatre turned around and quickly plastered a smile to his gentle features.

"Glad to see you!" He offered cheerily leaving Heero to shift uncomfortably and set off to find his fiancée.

"Rei." Heero came up behind Rei his hands trembling. She was at the table full of appetizers.

"Heero." She looked up at him and smiled. "Listen… what is this?" She pointed at something odd looking on the table.

"Rei, She's gonna be here." He blurted out in a un-Heero-like manner.

"She?" She held true confusion in her eyes before they widened in shock.

" Serena." He answered. At that point Rei just set her plate of food down and made a point of snatching a champagne glass off the tray of a passing waiter.

"A-are you sure?" She whispered before taking a healthy swallow from the glass.

"Quatre said she was coming. With a new client." Rei took yet another healthy swallow and set the glass down. Heero just looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." She stood upright, grabbed another glass from nearby and that too vanished.

"Sooner rather than later." Heero's eye had been drawn to something white near the entrance.

* * *

"Serena!" Quatre smiled hugging her. "You really look good."

"Thanks!" She hugged him back. "You paid for it."

"Then I did well!" Quatre continued to smile and rubbed her back feeling her slightly trembling. "It'll be alright."

"I know…" She whispered and pulled back. "Anyway, Quatre Reberba Winner; this is Amara Tenou. She is the one you will be sponsoring. And this is her lovely wife Michelle."

"Pleasure meeting the both of you!" Quatre smiled and flagged down a young helper and she took his place at the greeting. "Come, let us start the discussions and then you two can enjoy your meal quite thoroughly." Serena waved at the two being escorted off.

Now being left to her own devices Serena made her way around the room wondering who it would be she spotted first. Within five minutes she spotted Wufei looking annoyed while trying to keep a polite grin with a young woman with badly dyed blonde hair busy trying to gain his attention.

'Serves him right. Asshole. Who does he think he is? "You'd be strong enough to face them by now" Ultra Asshole… I swear he really is a…. Aerodynamic anal sphincter!!' She giggled at the thought and kept moving promising to rescue the poor girl from a tongue lashing if he still was holding out in ten minutes. _'Just asking you to take instead of give…' _She touched her heart as a shot of hurt rushed through her chest. She felt her throat tingle as a knot formed. The look on his face as he said those words… it was genuine.

That simple sentence rang with her all night. As she soaked in the tub last night, she realized he was onto something there. She always gave, her heart, her joys anything she could give she did and didn't think so much about herself. Perhaps that was reason why she was always hurting when people didn't meet her expectations? No expectations is wrong… it hurt her because here she was so fixated on the good she'd forget the bad.

She was always like that, with Darien and that he'd be okay with waiting so long for sex just because he said "I'll wait as long as it takes." it was romantic, he was the perfect boyfriend, right out of a shoujo manga.. Never mind he was a human being with his desires, so while he waited for her he got his needs elsewhere. Motoki was older, while he thought her immaturity, her age showing, was adorable he longed for someone he didn't need to baby. So what had happened with Heero? They had a healthy relationship physically and otherwise…

'_That was a mistake… an accident… they both admitted as much." _Her conscious reminded her heart that was growing heavier with pain. _"A mistake with horrible consequences…_"

"I'm not ready…" She took two steps back glancing around the room. Her vision growing more and more blurred. She turned bumping into someone. "I can't face them…not like this…" Her heart rate accelerated, her breathing increased as she kept moving. Her head swirling with a cloud of emotions, the room was spinning. She continued to pant looking around the room till her eyes landing on that annoyed face with the polite smiled reaching its breaking point. "Wufei…" She whispered between her pants. A sharp pain in her stomach, reminiscent of that horrible night. "Wufei…" She stumbled in his general direction, his back now turned to him. "Wufei…" she toppled forward her forehead resting on his back. If not for his usual regal stance he would've toppled into "of COURSE I'm a natural blonde" who had been trying to get his attention for some time now.

"Who-" He turned his head and caught a flash of blonde and moved to hold the young woman. "Onna…?" He looked at her face so flushed her eyes wildly moving about barely able to stand on her own. He released her momentarily and decided that a bad idea when she swayed. Looking around he saw the doors to one of the balconies open and he quickly led her off disregarding the woman from before. He sat her in a chair out there. "I'll be back." He rushed back inside to get her a glass of water. Once retrieving it he saw her resting her forehead against the cool metal railing.

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Are you okay?" He touched her back and she flinched before chuckling. Her heart finally dropping to a more normal level, her breathing following suit.

"I just got done calling you an aerodynamic anal sphincter, and that very anal sphincter turned out to be the one I run to when my head is ready to explode."

"You called me a what?" He rested on his haunches water still in hand.

"Wufei… I'm falling apart and I haven't even laid eyes on them yet." She sobbed. He just gave an exasperated sigh.

"They're in just as bad shape as you." Wufei sighed tapping her knee and handed her the glass of water when she looked up.

"They've got their child, Wufei. I resent that." He just sat quietly. " Its why I have a harder time moving on."

"Onna." She sat up sipping from her glass.

"This isn't strong enough yet." She sighed placing her hand over her heart.

"Its stronger than you think." He could almost smile at how ethereal she looked right now; like a painting. The moon, now high in the sky, illuminating her blonde hair, her dress, her tears… She just looks so surreal and staring is something he'd like to continue further, but…

"I don't feel that way…"

"You are."

"No!" She was starting to sound childish and she knew it.

"Are you molesting the girl? Don't you know No mean No, Wu-man?"

"Maxwell…" Wufei just glared at the braided baka and behind him his pregnant girlfriend.

"Honey, Are you okay?" She pushed past Duo and Wufei stood to allow them some room.

"I will be…" She sighed.

"They're waiting… just as shot as you are." Lita rubbed her knee.

" Lita, please…"

"They've got more to account for… they're worst than you right now." Wufei looked at her and slipped away. He knew when he wasn't needed, and in truth he was needed by her least of all.

"He said the same thing…" Serena dipped her fingers in her glass and smoothed them across her forehead, thankful for the breeze.

"He?" Lita looked at her.

"Wufei…" Serena looked around. "Where is Wufei?"

"I thought you were mad at him for failing you?" Lita smirked smugly at her.

"No, its just… He was trying… to be nice just now." She stood and smoothed her dress.

"We're here with you." Lita hugged her.

"Nice… are you two gonna kiss now?" Duo smirked at the two. "'Cuz you can pretend I'm not here if you are." He smirked and Lita pushed him, the ring from earlier glimmering on her finger.

"Congrats." She smiled looking at the ring.

"Thanks, now come on." Lita tugged her into the room. Once inside she felt her heart beat pick up once more and she sipped more on the glass that had been given to her previously.

* * *

"Oh god…" Rei groaned Lita's green dress caught her eye first. She knew the time had come. "I'm feeling like morning sickness again."

"Funny, me too." Heero had been interested in the contents of his glass at that moment in time. "Sympathy sickness?"

"That was a terrible joke Heero!" Rei play smacked his hand, her own engagement ring catching the light and she pulled that hand back. Should she hide the ring?

"Hey guys! Look who I found!!" Lita bubbled in a Mina sort of tone. Where was Mina anyway? Rei looked up first.

"Serena…" Rei looked at her and genuinely smiled a soft smile. "You look good."

"Thanks, you too." Serena jumped having been acknowledged and looked at the girl. Although outwardly she did indeed look good, pretty still even with the remnants of baby weight remaining, something inside had changed gravely.

"Thank you for the plant." Rei stood. " The buds are growing nicely."

"I thought you were asleep." She said softly and Heero finally raised his gaze to look at her, one good look and he knew.

"I… was… but the gesture had you written all over it." Rei continued smiling.

"I guess it did." She raised her glass of water and took a healthy swallow, her throat suddenly dry. "So, you had a girl?"

"Yes! Tsuki…" Rei perked. "She hasn't come home yet, but she will be able to soon."

"That's good." She smiled and slid her gaze to Heero. "Not gonna say hello?" She smiled wider, one that looked truly genuine.

"Didn't want to interrupt a good conversation."

"Please, Good?" Serena rubbed her bare neck. "This is awkward as hell Heero. I mean its been just under eight months." They all wore different expressions. "But its good that you both are doing well. And your daughter too." Uneasy silence.

"You really do… look good." Heero said and Rei looked at him before looking off to the side.

"Thanks. I should get going. Nice seeing you two." She smiled and fled in the most graceful way possibly despite the inner storm within her. She retrieved her coat, left a message for Amara with the coat boy and rushed outside intending on a cab to take her back to the hotel.

"Incompetent valet parking…" She knew that angry voice. Sure enough there was Wufei tapping his foot, his mood thoroughly sour.

"Cutting out already? Won't Quatre be mad?"

"My life is my business."

"Thanks… for the water." She sighed. "But you should've brought me something stronger." A sniff and her blue eyes turned to the sky. "God he's even going to marry her?! Did I mean anything to him?!" She heard his heavy intake of breath and his car pulled up. He did tip the kid who brought back his baby unscratched.

"Come on." He opened the passenger door. "You want something stronger, come on." She eyed him. "I'm not going to stand here all night waiting for you to make up your mind!" She looked at him and one more intense sigh and she gathered her dress.

* * *

Wow… nice how far this story strayed from my original ideas… but I kind of like it this way… if you haven't guessed I'm the kind of writer who has enough to start and then make it up as I go along which is why my chapters TAKE FOREVER!! But I've got time now like I said… so… harass the author with reviews and e-mails in the like.. Ciao beautiful people!


	19. Webcams and Perverts

A/N: Hihi!! Just answering a question a nice reviewer asked! _so how do you write and not get frustrated? _Easy TAKE YOUR TIME and if it doesn't feel like it's a good chapter come back later! That's why after what four years I'm JUST hitting 19 chapters. Lol… I just wanted to move things along while I'm on an updating roll… Yeah this chap is a push in Wu's direction… and yep, it really has only been eight months, eight long toiling months for the characters…. Enjoy!

"Come on." He opened the passenger door. "You want something stronger, come on." She eyed him. "I'm not going to stand here all night waiting for you to make up your mind!" She looked at him and one more intense sigh and she gathered her dress.

_Ring, Ring!_

"Just give me five more minutes." She groaned pulling the pillow over her ears. The noise adding to the thumping headache.

_RING, RING!_

"Oh god…what hit me…" She sat up. Her vision temporarily blurred.

_RING, RING!_

"I got it, you want attention." She muttered reaching for the phone holding her head. "Hello?"

"Keneko-Chan?" Amara lit up. "I didn't know if you made it back to the room and your phone kept sending me to voice mail."

"I did leave a message with the coat boy right?" Serena sighed her eye catching the tall glass of water and aspirin.

"Yeah, but I was worried. Michelle told me to stop calling after my fifteenth time last night so I started first thing this morning." Serena then glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was 8:30AM

"_What time did he bring me back?" _She frowned at the lapse in memory and rubbed her head.

"Amara… can I rest some more and you can tell me how much you're worried later?"

"Did that Heero do anything to you? Rei? I'll kill them if they did."

"Nothing more than they already did." She picked up the glass of water and sipped.

"Are you sure?"

"Amara… I'm positive and really, _really _hung over right now and your yelling in the phone isn't helping."

"Oh, Sorry." Amara sighed in relief. "A lot of water and aspirin okay?"

"Duly noted." She hung up the phone and groaned picking up the pills off the table and proceeded to drain the cup. It was soon after she realized her dress from the night before was strewn neatly across a chair and she in her underwear. "Did I sleep with Wufei?!" She racked her brain for _details _of the night before.

_You want something stronger, come on. _She got in the car, they walked into some bar where the servers knew him by name. They drank, she talked, they drank, she talked some more, they drank, and she began to cry. _Why do men do this to me? Three times burned! Did I mean ANYTHING to him? _More tears, he moved to try and console her in some way. His hand rubbing circles on her back. His hand was warm and nice. She continued to drink and sob and he rubbed her shoulder, she leaned in to kiss him, but he looked away missing it. He decided they should drive back, she stumbled. Punch drunk and stumbling. Her words slurring and he basically carried her to the car and buckled her up. She told him the hotel name and the drove and she started nodding in the silent car ride. _You did matter to him. More than you know… _and blank.

"Hmm…. That Wufei is a pervert then." She declared aloud, but her parts didn't feel violated, if he had taken advantage of her wouldn't she just _know. _"Now you're being ridiculous, Serena." She flopped back on the bed. "He's a traditional honorable man. He'd probably try and do things right." She rolled over and rested on her side. "Would I want to have slept with him? Maybe just to spite Heero. Sleep with HIS friend." She felt her eyes sting at just the thought of Heero in Rei's arms. She had seen it when he looked at her. She was with him long enough to know the look she once craved on a constant from him. He wanted her, had Rei not been standing there, she was sure she would've melted for him right on the spot.

"I'm really not strong enough." She sat up holding her heart. She planted her feet on the floor and stood to walk off and the hand shot to her head and she sat back down.

"You still love her?" Those four deadly words were what Heero Yui face upon exiting the shower this morning. His fiancée, Rei sat at her boudoir brushing her hair.

"What?"

"Serena, You still love her?"

"…" She put her brush down.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Its only been eight months." She sighed.

"Rei…"

"I saw it. The way you looked at her. Part of her still loves you too, but that part that hurts will keep us from really talking about how things are going to go. After all we still have mutual friends." Rei forced a kind smile on her face and went to the closet to dress.

"Rei." He grabbed her from behind and she stiffened in his hold before pulling back and grabbed a dress from the hanger. After slipping it over her head she turned and kissed him.

"I'll wait." She brushed damp locks from his face. "I have to, after all you and I are permanently connected, by a beautiful baby girl. I wonder who she'll favor as her baby features melt. I know she's got my eyes for sure." Rei walked past him and reached for the doorknob and paused. "If you're going to break my heart again, don't let it be a sudden surprise."

"I don't want… to break more hearts." He admitted and her grip tightened on the door knob.

"Then I suggest you sort your wants, needs and priorities." She whispered. "Ever hear of "In Vino Veritas"?" She whispered and he rushed off.

"Wufei speaking; how can I help you?"

"How dare you take advantage of a drunk passed out girl!!" Serena's voice came loud and clear over the phone.  
"Wh-what?" He jumped in shock. "I didn't!"

"You took my dress off!"

"You did that." Wufei said.

"I wouldn't!!" She protested and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I did. I wanted you so bad but the frustration built up when I saw your underwear I lost control and embarrassed myself thoroughly." Sarcasm dripped off his voice. He hadn't realized how vivid his imagination had been till that very moment.

"Right…" She became quiet. He could just see the coy look she'd have on her face.

"I was being sarcastic!!" Wufei jumped up now thoroughly embarrassed, his hair pigtail free bounced over his shoulder. "I'm not some dishonorable male! I have my priorities and-and.." She began to laugh.

"Are you white as sheet now? Or did you turn Quatre red?"

"Onna…" He felt a headache threatening to surface as the blood left his face tingling. "Why are you calling me?"

"Why are you working on a Saturday?" Her voice dropped in volume now.

"Catching up on some things."

"You said you can make me stronger, right?"

"What?"

"You told me, if you had done my training, I'd be strong enough to face them. That's what you said right?" Serena grew softer still, barely audible in the phone.

"You would be." He sat back in his cushy chair.

"I am unable to devote all my time, as I do live on another colony. Could we perhaps remain in correspondence? I'll continue with Umino-sensei, but you develop my mind exercises and the like."

"You've a camera for your computer right?" His finger idly played in his hair.

"Wufei, webcams are for naughty games. I knew you were a closet pervert."

"Onna…" His agitation grew slightly and she laughed.

"Yes, I have a webcam." Serena sighed.

"You play naughty games, Onna?" Wufei could see the blood staining her cheeks at this exact moment.

"NO!"

"We'll set up the cams for the training. You can continue with Umino if you choose. I will let you know when we will start this."

"Thank you, you aerodynamic anal sphincter." She sighed.

"Onna, you really are better than you give yourself credit for. So, stop crying." He added.

"Thank you again. Goodbye." She put down the phone dabbing at her eyes. How could she stop crying when she saw that ring offered to her once best friend not even a year after their breakup.


	20. That Night

A/N: Hihi!! Just answering a question a nice reviewer asked! _So how do you write and not get frustrated? _Easy TAKE YOUR TIME and if it doesn't feel like it's a good chapter come back later! That's why after what four years I'm JUST hitting 19 chapters. Lol… I just wanted to move things along while I'm on an updating roll… Yeah this chap is a push in Wu's direction… and yep, it really has only been eight months, eight long toiling months for the characters…. Enjoy!

"Nine"

_Kyaa…_

"Ten!"

_Kyaa…_

"Drink some water…Onna." He sat back in his chair looking at the computer screen watching her take a deep breath. "Next you're going to do roundhouses."

"Wait a minute! I just did round houses!!" Serena stamped her foot and pointed angrily at the computer screen.

"With the proper form, you put unnecessary stress on your knees as you are." He smirked.

"Then why didn't you stop me when I started!" She moved to grab her water bottle on the other side of the room and midway across her knee popped loudly and she stumbled to the ground. He snorted and she whipped back to the camera slightly perturbed.

"Because you think I'm a flying asshole and wouldn't really take my correction to heart unless you knew what the consequence of improper form would do."

"So you'd let me seriously injure myself-"

"If I thought the injury would be serious I would've interjected sooner. Trust me I would never allow you to be hurt, not when you let yourself trust me so." His tone, much softer than he initially intended and he ran his fingers over his hair smoothing it back before explaining how it should be.

He was growing weaker and weaker the more he looked at her, because he knew exactly what was coming out of this. A friendship he didn't need or want. He grew to fall for her more and more as she opened her heart up to him, and she grew to like his company in the most platonic way. Sometimes that little devil on his shoulder that had harassed him that night would pop up…

That night… Oh that was probably the one time in his life he wished he was a lesser man. They had gone out to drink her pain away; he knew that desire to drown in liquor filled glasses oh so well. She bared her soul to him that night and he did the nice guy thing and let her cry and complain. She eventually reached a point of sheer drunkenness.

He decided to cut her off lest more damage be done to her inner organs and carried her to the car. She breathed against his neck her fingers running up and down the front of his shirt. When he set her on the ground, positive she could hold herself up against the car. Hold herself up she did, against him instead. Comments on how she never noticed his attractiveness came up, and she rose on tip toe to kiss him, and kiss him she did. He backed away as soon as his mind started working. He told her he'd take her back to her hotel and she got in the car like a good girl. Once inside she started to run lines up and down his thigh provocatively, oh was that little devil in overdrive that night.

'_She wants it.' _It said. _'Look at her eyes, she wants YOU.' 'You wanted her so why back off when she's offering.' _

And matters only got worst as he escorted her inebriated person to her room, coercing to silence when she mentioned they passed by her sister's room. Once taking her to her room she proceeded to kiss him. His mind was starting to short circuit between her coming on to him and his angel and devil at war; the devil was winning. Somehow he still managed to find the words "no" and "stop". Then she got angry.

"_I'm not attractive enough for you? I don't see a problem here! I'm a woman you're a man! It should work out some how!" _She nearly tripped in those shoes of hers and she had some sense to sit. It was then he was sure she'd calmed down and proceeded to find the biggest glass and fill it with water and on the table nearby with her spread out toiletries was aspirin. With some final bit of resolve from the Angel he set them on the night stand. _"I, I don't want you to leave me alone. Keep me company."_

"_Onna, you know I ca-" _It was then the devil came back with his trump card. The girl of his dreams and fantasies was standing before him in her underwear and heels still on her feet. She sauntered over to him, stumbled a bit but came back. Somewhere in his mind as she moved to him the Angel pulled its own trump card, his honor. He held her and set her on the bed. She kissed him, and the male part of him occasionally kissed back, but overall they talked, and talked till she was in tears all over again.

"_Did I ever matter to him?" _She sobbed and instantly a bit of relief washed over him. He probably couldn't forgive himself if he had slept with her, contributing to those tears, the tears that flowed till he laid her down.

"_You did matter to him, more than you ever know." _He whispered, removed her shoes and set her to bed and quietly let himself out the room in a storm of his emotions run rampant and a dull ache where he had consistently been hard and soft since they left the bar.

"You work me too hard, Wufei!" She whined sitting on the floor, bringing him back from his soliloquizing and he smiled. Her knees bent and spread some, her chest thrust up rising and falling as she gasped for air… and he was gonna be stuck in the friend box with a girl this type of sexy.

"You'll be fin-" A knocking on his door tore his attention away. "Hang on someone at the door. Drink some water." He rose leaving his computer screen void of his person. Upon opening the door there was Heero, Duo and Quatre.

"Sorry to bother you but…" Instantly Wufei backed away from the door holding his nose. Maxwell reeked of vomit. "Duo suddenly hit a wall of doubt and he wanted to spend time. But you left and Trowa had Catherine over so the three of us went and right as we got near here… well Heero's backseat smells worst."

"Hnn." Heero glared

"I sa'ry…" Duo groaned and his body lurched as if he'd do it again.

"Come on." Wufei relieved the two in the doorway of the braided-Baka's weight and carried him to the tub and turned the shower on with little concern that he was still fully dressed.

"I think we should go wash him, Heero." Quatre looked at the male whose eye was looking around the apartment. "This is your first time here?"

"It is." Heero took a deep breath and entered the apartment. It was a nice serene place, something opposite the Asian man's temper. It had a lot of earthy tones with the occasional splash of color akin to the colors that once made up Nataku, Heero noticed.

"Come on…" Quatre smiled and led the ex-perfect soldier to the bathroom. "We'll wash him Wufei. Cuz we'll need it next." Quatre smiled politely at the Chinese man who was ready to roll up his sleeves.

"Just get towels and we'll need-"

"Clothes. I know." Wufei stood. "Maxwell should've called me anyway." He shook his head walking off to grab towels when he remembered he'd left Serena waiting for him at the computer and it had been almost 15 minutes already.

"About time you came back I was gonna just sign off!" She looked at him.

"I apologize. But Winner and Yui came by with a sick Maxwell."

"Is Duo okay?" Her concern floated to the surface quickly.

"He's drunk." Wufei smirked. "But he had plenty in his stomach."

"Oh. Ew."

"I know. So I'm cutting it short if that's okay."

"No, no! I understand. He's your good friend after all!" Serena smiled at him. "Make sure he's taken care of and feels better. Then when he's sober beat him up for doing that when he's going to be a father soon enough!"

"Perhaps that's why he got drunk, Onna."

"He seemed awfully happy about it before."

"It's Maxwell, doubt arises late in the game for him." Wufei rubbed his head the groaned when he faintly reeked of vomit himself.

"True. Alright, alright go on, help him out. I just do my meditations and stretch my muscles right?"

"Right. I'll e-mail you soon."

"Okay. Bye Wufei." She smiled and disconnected the camera.

"Wufei." Heero entered the room. "We need towels."

"Of course." Wufei got up and brushed past his comrade and proceeded to grab all the things they needed not even sensing the hard stare on the back of his head from said comrade.


	21. Chaos I need to clean this one up

_A/n: For give me again for the forever ago update. But I'm back again… I've been writing this one on my commute to and from school on my cell phone… yes… yes tedious work e-mailing myself from my cell phone, but overall I think the Chapter came out well… So uhh… review if you're still out there._

"Okay. Bye, Wufei..."Three words that haunted his mind so irritably. He knew her voice anywhere. He knew that bit of joy in her tone anywhere. He had hurt her. She didn't even have that spark of joy at the dinner when they'd met one another for the first time since. So why in the name of all that is good is she giving that tone to WUFEI?! As far as he was concerned, the two only associated with one another whenever He had invited her out, or that project. That sounded like everything but a business call. Why was Wufei so friendly with her?

"Yui." a knock from his doorway. Speak of the devil."I finally completed the draft contract for the new sponsoring deal." Wufei crossed the room and set the manila folder on top of Heero's desk."Which sponsor is this?""Tenou. The one the onna is working on with.""Serena..." Heero looked at the folder. "How's she been?""Well, I assume. We keep our conversation as professional as possible.'Professional..' Heero scoffed inwardly."How's the other onna?""Rei? She's all right. Lately she's been on a paranoid rage." Heero glared at the papers before him. 'Changing the subject...'"Paranoid? Wasn't she always obsessive?""She's convinced that I still love Serena."

"I'm not surprised. Onnas don't like to feel second place to anyone or anything." Wufei smirked. "And of course you proposed to her the same year you were supposed to marry someone else. She's just a replacement.""Of course you know this because of your long term relationship with Meiran." Heero snapped at the Chinese man."Feeling disoriented because for once you don't have a complete handle on the situation at hand?" Wufei just looked on barely flinching. "Just thought I'd comment trying to help you out before you make any other Onnas cry. Disgraceful." He turned and walked away."..." He looked at the folder on the table and opened it up. There. Right across the top of the first page. Contact numbers...

!!

Rei had been staring at the text message she had received a few hours ago. After the party, she didn't know what to feel. Serena had come and the girl didn't scream, yell, or cry...nothing. There was no big dramatic scene, which she was prepared for, but the blonde came in with her chic haircut, stunning gown and enveloped in an air of calm and cordiality. Ten digits, just ten simple digits on the screen of her phone. She wanted that dramatic falling out, needed something to lance the boil of emotion that only irritated everything.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and picked up the phone, dialing. Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard it ring. 'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry...not yet PLEASE!'

"Hello?" She gasped. She hadn't expected her to pick up so fast. "Hello?" Rei opened her mouth and the words were stuck. "Hello?" Panic taking over Rei slammed the phone shut and looked at it.

"Crap." She took a deep breath. Looking a little longer at the phone and proceeded to redial the number. A few more rings."Hello?" irritation was heard on the other end.

"Serena?""Yes, this is she.""It's me. Rei." The silence was deafening. If it weren't for the background noise, she would've thought the girl hung up on her."What can I do for you?"

"Serena please." Rei whispered into the phone."What more could you want from me Rei?""I want you to get mad. Scream. Cry. Come over here and punch my lights out. SOMETHING!" Rei said. "This entire ordeal... you never once got mad with me."

"I don't see why my getting mad will change anything." Serena spoke calmly."I want us to be friends again-""Who would want to be friends with someone they can't trust?""Serena-"

"Rei, if you had a problem with our dating speak up. You know me. I throw myself so hard into love I get blind. I mean when you said okay I took it as you did get over him.""I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't-" Serena sighed. "Rei, I'm trying to erase the meanness. I've forgiven you both in my head, but the dynamics of us changed so drastically.""I know, but... he still loves you."

"I know." Serena grew quiet. "Rei, move out of that house. Take Tsuki and go home to your temple.""What?!""Chronologically he's our age. Sometimes his mind is older than us, but he can't handle human emotions." Rei lowered her eyes. "He has yet to heal from any of this and he ran to you offering marriage because it's honorable?"

"You've spoken to him then." Rei whispered, her eyes filling up with tears."Not yet. With Wufei. Wufei and I speak. A lot.""A lot?"

"Yes. Sometimes he says things that clue me in. He's a good friend." Rei smiled at that."You never change meatball head.""What was that?" Right on cue, her temper flared and Rei laughed. Then Serena laughed before it died into awkward silence.

"Please don't hate me." Rei dropped to a whisper. "You're my sister.""I'll think about it." Serena sighed. "But really get out of that house. The poison in the air has yet to be bled out. Do not let Tsuki get destroyed by it. If he comes back to you fine.""If he goes back to you?"

"I-- I don't know. I'd like to say I wouldn't take him back. But I earnestly don't know what I'd do.""Okay, that's fair.""I have to go.""Sure! Sure. I guess we'll talk soon" Rei sighed softly.

"I guess so... Bye." Serena looked at her phone. Three missed calls. Two of them from a number she knew so well... Heero's office."Keneko-Chan?"

"Things haven't really reached the bubbling point huh?" Serena looked at her half sister."What are you talking about?"

"The both of them called me today. Rei's call I answered. His I ignored." She watch the flash of fury that crossed Amara's face. "It's not healthy to harbor all that anger though Amara. I have to get over it. Maybe I overreacted." She sat looking her computer watching it try to connect to the page belonging to her Chinese Sensei on another colony.

"You had every right and reason to-""Amara." Michelle's voice rang out sternly. "Let our Keneko-Chan have her moment to get her meditation done.""You're still talking to that pig?"

"I resent that Onna." Right then the computer connection finally went through."I resent that, Pig!" Amara snarled at the Chinese man."Then do something about it." Wufei leaned back and smirked."I'll kick your ass!"

"Should Michelle and I leave you two be?' Serena looked back and forth from the computer and Amara."Never!" The two looked away simultaneously."Come on Amara... we can talk about the asshole while he keeps Serena busy.""Tish! That was an insult!"

"Lets go. Have a good session. She needs it for sure." Michelle smiled dragging Amara off. Once the door closed Michelle's smile turned somber."I know." Amara slung an arm over her wife's shoulder. "He is an amicable guy.""I can't help but feel bad for him. He is attracted to her, you can see that plain as day, but Serena...""Isn't that so like her. To not see things like that?"

"I guess." Michelle sighed softly. "But he's done pretty well of keeping enough distance. Her world is in enough chaos.""Keneko-Chan is strong. She'll be okay.""I don't know..."


End file.
